They Don't Know About Us
by JQNeloms
Summary: A One Direction/Harry Styles fanfiction. When my friend, Katie, dragged me to London I didn't have any expectation, but after meeting Harry Styles things began to change. There was no way I could predict that we would fall for each other. Will the lack of privacy prove to be too much for me to handle?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

When my brunette, jeans and a t-shirt wearing, cute but doesn't know it, down-to-earth best friend Katie dragged me to London for the summer I was not excited. I know; who wouldn't be excited about London? I wouldn't, because there were summer courses calling me if I wanted to graduate college in four years. We arrived at the foreign airport around six in the morning. Katie wore jeans and a white tee with a picture of the members of One Direction on it. I was wearing purple jeggings, white tank, and my shoulder length dark brown hair was in a messy bun. I had black aviator sunglasses on to block the bright sun. Around this time I would be sleep. Katie and I went to retrieve our luggage. She got hers quickly as I 'struggled' with mine.

"Katie if I do most of the work will you get my luggage?" I asked softly. She gave me the death glare and walked away.

"Rude!" I called after her as I reached for my suitcase. As I bent forward someone nearly knocked me onto the luggage carousel.

"Pardon me love," a slow British accent apologized. I turned around all prepared to tell this random stranger off. _Holy smokes it's Harry Styles_, I thought as shock swept over my body.

"I got us a…" Katie stopped talking and looked down at her shirt. "You're on my shirt."

Harry's curly head moved with laughter, "I'm Harry Styles and you are?"

Katie extended her hand surprisingly calm, "I'm Katie Anderson."

Harry looked at me once again, "Who are you?" He waited on an answer, but I couldn't give him one. My mind had gone BLANK. Here was the guy that I fangirled over because he lifted his shirt and I could not for the life of me remember my name! Katie nudged me.

Quickly I shook my head, "I'm Justice."

Harry took my hand, "That's a great name Justice. It's nice to meet you." He gingerly kissed my hand and I could feel my knees going weak. _Get it together Neloms!_ I yelled at myself.

"She's usually more talkative," Katie informed him. "Just excuse her. She's fantasized about this day for months." I punched her shoulder and smiled at Harry.

"She's being dramatic." I assured him while dangerously glancing at my friend. "Katie what were you going to tell me?"

She stopped rubbing her arm, "I got us a cab for the hotel." She headed towards the airport exit, "Nice to meet you Harry. Follow me on Twitter!" I went to follow her, but Harry stopped me.

"Do you mind if I join that ride?" he asked in his gorgeous voice. I smiled eagerly and nodded. To my surprise he took my suitcase and rolled it to the exit. He event put it in the trunk of the cab. Katie shot me a curious glance as we got in the backseat with her. I only shrugged.

We arrived at a tall, official looking; brick building that I assumed was our hotel. Harry got out of the cab and helped me with my luggage. When I had it all situated, he smiled at me.

"Well it was nice to meet you Justice. I hope to see you around." He opened his arms for a hug and I happily obliged.

Katie's parents had splurged and got us a suite. We got the keys from the front desk and headed to the elevator. When we reached the fifth floor we automatically turned separate directions. I looked back at her.

"Room 515 is this way," I pointed to the right side of the hall.

Katie shook her head, "No it's this way."

I pointed to the room door in front of us, "If that's 520 then 515 must be this way." She shrugged and followed me. We found our room and basically busted through the door. I hit the floor instantly. It was so good to be out of that airport and cab. Katie sat on the peach Victorian sofa and exhaled loudly. I crawled to the cherry wood entertainment chest and leaned against the side.

"This is great," Katie commented. "We've been here not even an hour and already you met your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," I disagreed.

She looked at me with a smirk, "That's not what you say in the US."

I stood suddenly filled with energy and walked to the bedroom door on the left. There was a medium sized white comforted bed in the center of the far wall. A nightstand with gold handles was on its left and a matching dresser across from it. I opened my suitcase and carry on and started to unpack. If I was going to be here for two months then I might as well settle in.

Some time doing the process of unpacking I fell asleep. When I woke up it was night time. I walked into the living room of the suite. Katie was eating a sandwich. She pointed to the serving tray at the entrance wall.

"I ordered you something too," she announced. I walked to the tray and smiled at the bowl of angel hair pasta waiting on me. I sat at the round table near the kitchenette in the back of the room. So far the only exciting thing about this trip was meeting Harry Styles and that ended quickly.

Suddenly Katie squealed, "Oh my gosh Harry followed me!" She jumped up and down holding her phone.

"No fair," I protested as I pulled out my own phone and clicked on my Twitter app. The blue light was under the connect symbol. I taped it and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. "He followed me too!" I joined in on her victory dance.

"Maybe he's in love with you and then he'll introduce you to Niall so you can introduce me," Katie fangirled.

I rolled my eyes, "Or he's just being polite." Let's get something clear; there were two people in One Direction that I absolutely fangirled over; Harry Styles and Zayn Malik. Yet I was reasonable enough to know that neither one would go for me. Katie, however, believed that we would someday end up with the guys of our dreams (hers being Niall Horan). She also believed that our singing career was going to take off. Although our cover of Demi Lovato's Give Your Heart a Break was constantly gaining views.

The intro of Live While We're Young sounded from the TV. My attention was instantly captivated. The video was on. It was one of my favorite 1D songs.

"Hey girl I'm waiting on you. I'm waiting on you. Come on and let me sneak you out." Katie sang along in her alto voice. "And have a celebration. A celebration. The music up; the windows down." She was really into. I pulled out my phone and started recording, "Yeah we'll be doing what we're do. Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too. Know it too. Yeah we'll be doing what we do so tonight."

I joined her, "Let's go crazy crazy crazy 'til we see the sun. I know we only met, but let's pretend it's love. And never ever ever stop for anyone. Tonight let's get some and live while we're young."

It's needless to say that we got into it; Katie more so than me, because I was aware of my phone recording. Once the song ended I instantly uploaded the video to YouTube. I even tweeted the link and tagged 1D in it. When Katie found out she would kill me, but it was worth.

We didn't stay up late still slightly jet lagged. I went to bed thinking about what tomorrow held. Katie just knew this trip would be memorable. I wondered what the memories would be. My phone vibrated as I closed my eyes. I reached for it; there was a new Twitter interaction.

** Harry_Styles:** xXLeoChicaXx nice cover J

I blinked rapidly. My eyes had to be playing tricks on me. Harry had actually tweeted me. This was so surreal. I didn't know how to respond. Katie was better at this stuff than I was. Finally a reply came to me.

** xXLeoChicaXx:** Harry_Styles thank you J

It was the best I could with sleep deprivation and the slight belief that this was all a dream. It was a good thing Katie was in a separate room or she wouldn't let me live this one down. I exited out of the app. The background of my Android Dart was a picture of Harry and Zayn. I laughed silently and laid my head on the pillow. This had been an interesting day. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all.

I woke up in the morning feeling good. I showered, flat ironed my hair, and found something to wear. I settled on hot pink high waist shorts, a black v neck t-shirt, and silver Toms. My hair was parted on the right and my floppy bang hanged in front of my face. When I went in the living room Katie was eating a bowl of cereal. I poured myself some as well.

"There was an advertisement on the TV about a charity event at a park not far from here. It's just 5 pounds per entrance and then there's free food and games."

"Sounds like fun. Let's go," I agreed. Katie was wearing jeans and a black and white striped shirt. Her hair was still wet. "You need to finish getting ready." She looked at herself, nodded, and walked back into her room.

When we were both ready, we left the hotel. The park was a walk away. It was crowded with people. We paid the entrance fee and went to enjoy the event. There was a stage set up in the middle. After being at the park for an hour we began to hear music. Katie and I wondered over to the stage to check out the sound check. We were about to leave when a familiar voice caught our attention.

"How's everyone enjoying the park?" Liam Payne asked as the rest of One Direction came onto the stage. A bunch of girls screamed in return. Katie and I exchanged a look.

"I am so close to Niall Horan," Katie breathed as her eyes glazed over. We were directly at the front of the stage. All we had to do was take one more step and we would be touching it.

One Direction started their set. They opened with Live While We're Young. I was on cloud nine as they began to sing the next song. The girl screaming obnoxiously loud couldn't even phase me until Katie spoke up.

"Quit screaming. I'm pretty sure you're dying. You may want to see a doctor." Katie looked over her shoulder. The girl only screamed louder.

"Dang girl chill! People are trying to hear," I snapped in my signature attitude. That shut her up. I turned back to the stage and caught Harry chuckling. He had heard the whole thing.

_(Zayn)_

_Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like_

_We can go out any day any night_

_Baby I'll take you there take you there_

_Baby I'll take you there, there_

_(Harry)_

_Oh tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on_

_You can get get anything that you want_

_Baby just shout it out shout it out_

_Baby just shout it out_

_And if you _

_You want me to _

_Let's make a move, yeah _

_So tell me girl if _

The crowd joined in, "Every time we touch you get this kinda rush. Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah. If you don't wanna take this slow and you just wanna take me home. Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah and let me kiss you." We all sang along. They finished the song flawlessly.

"We have one song left," Niall announced. Katie clutched my arm. I was ready to slap her. Her grip was too tight. "I think you all know it."

_Do you remember summer '09_

_Wanna go back there every night_

_Just can't lie it was the best time of my life_

_Lying on the beach as the sun blew out_

_Playing this guitar by the fire too loud_

_Oh my my they could never shut us down_

_I used to think that I was better alone_

_Why did I ever want to let you go_

_Under the moonlight as we stared at the sea_

_The words you whispered I will always believe_

Katie and I instantly started singing along, "I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me, yeah. I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah. I want you to hit the pedal heavy metal show me you care. I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah."

I was jamming along listening to their melodic voices. Beside me Katie was singing as well. We were so into it I hardly noticed when Harry walked over to me. He kneeled down and looked directly into my eyes. He was singing to me. I felt myself melting.

"They are phenomeNIALL," Katie squealed.

I laughed, "More like AmaZAYN." The performance was over. We headed towards the food station.

"Or extraordiHARRY!" we both squealed excitedly. Someone cleared their throat in front of us. I looked up from the laugh feast and Harry was standing there. Instantly I composed myself.

"It's Justice, right?" he asked. I nodded. "How are you enjoying London?"

I looked around, "I haven't really done anything."

"How about you join me and the boys? We're staying around for the rest of the event." His green eyes sparkled at me.

"You want me to join you and the rest of One Direction?" I asked hesitantly.

Harry chuckled, "Yes." He answered slowly.

"We'll be glad to" Katie answered automatically. She grabbed my arm and followed Harry. When the rest of 1D came into view my shyness kicked in full speed.

"Hey guys I brought some Directioners with me." Harry looked back at us, "Meet Katie and Justice."

Louis stepped forward, "Justice? That's quite a weird name don't you think?" Liam face palmed while shaking his head. "What? I was only being honest. You're a cute girl though." No one else got a chance to speak before Katie burst with words.

"I'm sorry, but Niall can I please hug you?" she stepped forward. I looked at her with wary eyes. "I promise I'm not weird." Katie added. Of course he agreed with a laugh. I looked away and pulled out my cell phone. As I unlocked my screen the phone suddenly jumped out of my hands. I reached for it, but Zayn grabbed it before I could. He stared at the screen questioningly. I felt my face get hot. My background today was him.

"Um thanks," I said as I quickly took my phone.

"Nice background," he complimented jokingly. I looked down. This was so embarrassing. Katie, who had finally pulled away from Niall, looked at my phone and laughed.

"Justice has a serious crush…" I covered her mouth immediately.

"Shh… I don't know what you're talking about." I shook my head. The boys laughed.

"It's okay honestly. It has happened before." Zayn assured me.

"That was just a random thing," I defended myself removing my hand from Katie's mouth.

She scuffed, "Lie. You crush on Zayn about as much as you crush on Harry."

"Oh wow!" I rolled my eyes at her. What a great friend I had. She didn't know when to keep her mouth shut. They laughed again as my cheeks heated up.

"Do you girls play football?" Liam asked, "We were going to play a game."

Katie shook her head, "I don't, but Justice played in middle school. She was a forward."

"You were a pusher? Really?" Harry asked sounding surprised. I nodded.

"I call her on my team!" Zayn yelled out.

"Well then I'm on Zayn's team," Louis added as they started walking away.

Liam looked back at Katie, "You can be the referee." He motioned for us to follow them. Katie shrugged and walked as close to Niall as was humanly possible. Harry waited on me. I smiled shyly and walked beside him. His hand hung at his side. It took everything in me not to grab it.

** xXLeoChicaXx:** Football (soccer) with 1D! Someone pinch me, I must be dreaming.

I tweeted as we arrived at the field. I wasn't really in athletic clothes, but as I looked at the boys I realized that they weren't either. There were six of us playing which meant two teams of three. It was me, Zayn, and Louis versus Harry, Liam, and Niall. This was bound to be interesting.

It seemed more like a game of keep the ball away from the other team than football. We were running around everywhere. I got confused a few times. When I got close to scoring, Harry wrapped his arms around my waist and swung me off the ground. I laughed in surprise.

"Cheating," Zayn complained. He looked at Katie who was standing on the sideline in her brown t-shirt dress and white gladiator sandals. "Come on, that is cheating."

Katie shrugged, "I guess so."

"Rubbish," Harry protested as he set me on my feet. Seeing that he was distracted, I quickly scored. Zayn high fived me in celebration. "That doesn't count." I winked at Harry as I ran past him. I looked down at my silver Toms. They were surprisingly still clean.

"I think we lost mate," Liam announced to Harry as he and Niall walked off of the field. Harry shook his head. There was no denying that he was attractive.

"Let's go to Nando's," Niall cheered. Food excited him. All of the boys agreed. I pulled Katie aside.

"I'm kind of tired. Let's go to the hotel." Hesitantly she agreed. "It was fun you guys and so nice to meet you." I smiled and waved at them.

"Oh boo. You're going to eat with us." Louis asked. We shook our heads apologetically.

"Well nice to meet you," Niall waved with his precious smile.

"Great game," Zayn added. Liam, Niall, Zayn, and Louis walked away. Harry stood there. Katie took her phone and excused herself.

"I had fun," Harry informed me. He opened his arms for a hug. We embraced, "I'll see you later." He smiled over his shoulder as he walked away. I caught up with Katie. We headed back to the hotel. Our day had been better than a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It had been a week since we hung out with One Direction. According to Harry's Twitter they were terribly busy. It was a rainy day in London. Katie and I were sitting in the suite bored out of our minds. I had just showered and put on a black t-shirt dress, silver Toms, silver chain with a diamond encrusted cross, and pulled my hair into a ponytail. My bang hung in waves across the left part of my forehead. I went to sit in the cream, cushioned, arm chair to lotion my coffee with cream colored skin. There was a knock on the door.

"It's open," Katie called from the sofa too lazy to get up.

"I could have been a rapist you know," Harry informed us as he entered with Niall and Zayn. eHeHHHe was wearing black skinny jeans, gray t-shirt, and an open blue flannel shirt. He also had on a gray beanie with black Converse. I quickly lotion my legs and tried to be casual.

"Surprise to see you here," I admitted. Harry shrugged and sat on the couch at the end closest to me. Zayn sat beside him in khakis, a black v neck, and black boots. Niall sat where Katie had been in a white t-shirt, Transformers snapback, baggy jeans, and gray Supras. _Hey where's Katie?_ I wondered as they settled in like it was normal.

"How did you find out what room we were in?" I asked crossing my legs subconsciously.

"Front desk," Harry answered. He smiled. It was almost like he was flirting with me. Suddenly Katie entered in skinny jeans, comic Converse, and a black t-shirt. Her hair was perfectly straightened. She sat in the brown leather chair near Niall. I face palmed and shook my head. Her crush for the special snowflake couldn't be more obvious.

"Hey guys," she greeted our guests casually and began to stroll on her iPhone. Niall smiled at her.

"What do you want to do today?" Harry asked turning his attention back to me. His eyes were so captivating. I motioned towards the window behind him.

"It's kind of raining outside," I pointed out.

"That makes it all the better," Zayn added as he stood. "Come on," he waved me forward. Niall stood as well grabbing Katie's hand.

"What…" I started in confusion. Harry stood as well and pulled me up. He dragged me out of the room. Zayn led the way. They obviously had a plan.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we stepped out of the hotel. There was black Range Rover parked out front. Harry went to the right driver's side door. Suddenly, Zayn slung me over his shoulder and tossed me in the backseat. Katie and Niall got in as well.

"Onward," Zayn called pointing forward as if we were in a Greek war. Harry pulled away. "We're off to see the wizard."

I looked at Katie, "Do you not find this odd?"

She shrugged, "Just go with it." That's what she seemed to be doing. I just wasn't that happy go lucky with people I hardly knew. It didn't matter that they were members of my all-time favorite boy band.

"We're here," Harry sang as we pulled up to an obvious tourist attraction. We all got out of the car.

"The London Eye?" I asked slowly. "It's raining; won't that mess with the view?"

"Just go with it Justice," Zayn encouraged pushing me towards Harry. I was surprised that he had touched me twice in one day. My crush on Zayn was still there. We walked towards the entrance. After waiting for a few minutes, we got a pod. Inside Katie whipped out her camera and began to snap pictures. I think she got more of her and Niall than anyone us. The pod stopped at the top of the wheel.

"Wow," I breathed as I leaned against the window. Harry was standing beside me.

"Beautiful isn't it?" his voice was low. I nodded and looked at him. His hand slid closer to mine on the frame. The way he looked at me. It was as if he was trying to read my mind through my dark chocolate eyes. Shyly I smiled. Maybe Harry Styles did like me. Perhaps Katie wasn't delirious.

London with Harry, Niall, and Zayn was fun. We saw a lot of interesting things. At one point Zayn thought it would be funny to enter a café filled with a bunch of teenage girls. Their reactions were priceless until they prepared to mob. We had to run as fast as we could to get away. The screams could be heard behind us.

"Harry! Zayn! Niall!" the fans called, but we kept running.

"Great idea genius," I huffed as we came to a stop in an alley.

Zayn shook his head out of breath, "I didn't know they would mob us."

"Hello, you're One freaking Direction," Katie reminded him.

"Fuck man. I'm tired." Niall breathed as he worked to catch his breath.

"My car is," Harry stopped talking and looked around. "My car is back there." He pointed to where the crowd of girls was waiting.

I clutched my side, "I'm not going back there."

"Me either," Katie added with wide eyes.

"I'm going to die!" Zayn panicked.

You did it mate," Niall reminded him.

"Be a fearless bastard," Harry placed his hands on his friend's shoulders. Zayn nodded and peeped around the corner. He took a deep breath before taking a small step forward. He motioned for us to follow him. Harry grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. The screaming girls crowded on the corner. Zayn smiled and waved some before pushing his way through. Harry waved with his free hand and pulled me through the chaos. I was pretty sure that Niall and Katie were close behind.

"Oh my God am I dead?" I heard her ask hysterically. "Oh my God Niall am I dead? I'm dead aren't I?" She was frantic and from the look on Niall's face so was he.

"Harry can I have a picture?" a brunette fan asked. He nodded and stopped walking. He angled himself so that he could pose with her and keep hold of my hand. Without warning Zayn wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me away.

"Someone get a picture of me and Justice. She's an American." He called and of course people listened. I forced a smile onto my face until Zayn pulled me through the crowd. When we got back to Harry's car Zayn passed my hand off to him. "You should keep up with her. She almost got lost in the crowd." Zayn got in the car.

Harry opened the back passenger door for me. There was a smile on his face. I returned it.

The five of us went to eat. It was a lot calmer than being on the streets. Afterwards we went back to the hotel. Niall and Zayn argued over the remote. I went to sit at the table to check my Twitter. I pulled out my laptop. Just as my home screen loaded Harry sat beside me. His eyes widened at the picture of him in a white t-shirt and beanie on my background. It only stayed a minute before a picture of Zayn in glasses appeared.

"Um…" I said awkwardly.

Harry chuckled, "Does it do that with all of the other guys?"

After thirty minutes I was finish on Twitter. I closed out of the internet browser and to my luck there was a 'Zarry' picture now as my background.

"Hey Zayn come have a look," Harry called. I tried to close my laptop, but he grabbed it and met Zayn. Zayn looked back at me warily. Niall burst into laughter.

"Okay let's not make fun of the American," I said taking back my laptop.

"You see Justice has a crush on Zayn and Harry or she did before we came here," Katie explained.

"Really?" I shook my head at her. "You just love to put my secrets out there."

"Wait you like both of them?" Niall asked. "What if they both liked you?"

"I use to like both of them," I answered. "It's a fan girl thing."

"So who do you like now?" Harry questioned sitting on the sofa.

Zayn nodded, "Now I'm curious."

"I, um," I folded my arms. "Can we just change the subject?" I sat back at the table pouting with folded arms.

"Oh no the infamous pout," Katie mockingly gasped.

"You're a pouter?" Harry asked.

"She's a serial pouter," Katie answered.

I stood up, "I'm going to take a nap," I announced in annoyance. As I got comfortable on the bed, Harry entered. "Did you come to tease me more?"

"No love," he sat on the foot of the bed. "You are quite curious."

I sat up, "How so?"

"I'm not sure yet," Harry admitted. "Is there anything else embarrassing that I should know about you?"

I shrugged, "There are videos of me singing and dancing on YouTube, but they're no good."

"You're a singer?" he scooted closer to me.

"Not really. Katie has the true voice. We want to start a girl group, but she'll carry it."

"Sing for me." He looked at me in anticipation.

"That's not going to happen," I clutched a white pillow.

Harry reached for my hand, "Please."

I sighed, "Katy Perry's on replay. She's on replay. DJ got the floor to shake. The floor shake. People going all the way. Yeah all the way. I'm still wide awake. I wanna stay up all night and jump around until we see the sun. I wanna stay up all night and find a boy and tell him he's the one. Hold on to the feeling and don't let it go. 'Cause we got the floor now get out of control. I wanna stay up all night and do it all with you."

"You have a unique voice," Harry complimented me. I looked down. He lifted my chin and looked directly into my eyes. My breath caught in my throat. I was ready to pull away when his lips were suddenly touching mine. I melted. This had to be a dream. There was no way that I, Justice Neloms, was being kissed by Harry Styles.

We went back into the main room and were surprise to find that Louis and Liam had appeared as well. Katie was as giddy as a school girl.

"Now that you are all here I have a serious question," she announced as Harry and I sat on the sofa. They all looked at her curiously. "If you could be any Disney princess who would you be and why?"

Unfortunately I was sandwiched between Harry and Liam and they were discussing their answer.

"Does it have to be an original princess?" Louis questioned from the leather chair. Katie nodded in response. She was leaning against the wall by the chair Niall sat in.

"Crap," Harry muttered. He seemed to be deep in thought. Actually they all did.

"I would be Snow White, because she knows how to cook." Niall answered. We all laughed in response.

It almost felt natural hanging out with them; as if we had all known each other for several years. They were down to Earth. Louis was the pure entertainment source.

"Hey let's go knock on doors and see how many fans are here," Louis suggested. He walked towards the door. Niall and Zayn followed eagerly.

"Guys no," Liam cautioned.

"Have some fun Daddy Directioner," Niall encouraged as they headed into the hallway.

"Harry," Louis called. Harry stood and joined. Katie and I exchanged a look.

"Guys this sounds a lot like the café thing," Katie reminded them.

Liam stood, "Might as well join." I shrugged and pulled out my phone to record it. The first door was a success. A teenage girl answered and screamed her head off. When she reached tears the boys hugged her one by one. I got the whole thing on camera and posted it on my Facebook.

**Justice Quin:** One Direction surprising fans on a random day.  h39v90

They all left around nine o'clock. I woke up in the morning to Harry standing on my bed with Niall sitting at the foot with his guitar and Louis holding silver pot lids.

"Wake up," Harry shouted and started jumping. Louis banged the lids together and Niall played his guitar badly.

"Wake up Justice," they sang loudly and off key. Katie was standing in the doorway recording. Liam and Zayn were behind her. I pushed the covers off of me and charged towards Katie. She ran away.

"I'm going to choke you," I yelled. She ran out of the room. I folded my arms and walked back into my room. "Well I have to shower now so out." I pointed at the door and they filed out of my room. After I was showered I dressed in a belted lace floral skirt, orange-brown shell, and orange-brown wedges. My hair was curly from getting wet in the shower so I threw on a white headband with a pink bow. I put on eyeliner and lip gloss before entering the main room. Katie and the boys were sitting down talking and watching TV.

"Look who is finally ready," Katie announced.

"We've been waiting on you," Louis informed me.

"You take a long time to get ready," Liam added.

"I'm hungry," Niall announced randomly.

We went to the small restaurant at the corner of the street. We ate peacefully taking up three tables. The staff didn't seem to mind, probably because it was One Direction after all. After eating Louis invited us over. It was weird, but we accepted the invitation. When we got there Louis decided we should play Dance Central 3 on the Kinect.

"I don't dance," Katie said bowing out of yet another activity.

"You did when we played in the fifth floor lobby on campus," I reminded her.

"Do you dance?" Harry asked me.

"Some," I shrugged.

"Justice took dance lessons, cheered, and did gymnastics for years." Katie blurted.

Zayn elbowed Harry in the side and winked. As if I didn't catch the silent dirty joke. I glared at Katie momentarily before the game started. The first round was me, Louis, and Zayn.

"I don't have rhythm," Zayn said as the game loaded.

"Justice you choose the song, because you're cute." Louis told me. Katie laughed from the cream leather designer sofa. I decided to be ironic and choose What Makes You Beautiful. "This should be easy. I think I'm going to win."

Halfway through the dance Zayn complained, "We don't move this much."

"There are also five of us," Liam added.

"You guys Justice is whooping your butt," Harry announced in disbelief. He had obviously underestimated my dancing skills. I came out as the victor. "My turn," Harry said standing up to play.

"Take my place," Zayn said. "I need a smoke."

"Filthy habit," Niall muttered. Zayn was out of earshot. We continued to play. I won two more rounds before forcing Katie to play. It was a fun time.

"How does Justice win so much?" Liam questioned as I won after rejoining the game.

"She has Shakira hips," Louis teased from the kitchen. That sent the boys on a riot. It didn't help that Katie was singing Hips Don't Lie.

"Haters," I muttered as I sat down. Harry sat beside me.

"Justice sings too," he announced. My eyes widened and I pushed him playfully.

"Ow sing for us please," Louis said sitting on my right. I shook my head, "Boo."

"You're no fun," Zayn added.

"Hey look a squirrel," I said pointing out of the window. Niall was the only one who looked. "I don't sing. Katie does though."

"Not by myself," she corrected quickly. Louis rolled his eyes and switched the plasma screen television hanging on the wall off of game mode.

Harry grabbed my phone, "How do you work it?" He said my phone over and over. I pressed the unlocked button and drew my pattern. Luckily my background was a picture of my three year old cousin. Her black, thick, curly hair was held back by a black headband with a flower and she wore a black and white stripped sundress with black sandals. "Who is that?" Harry asked softly.

"My baby cousin Za'Kari," I answered. "She's like my daughter. I love her so much." I could feel the smile on my face.

"She's cute," he responded scrolling through my phone. Suddenly I feared that there was something embarrassing to be found. I carefully watched as Harry Styles learned more about me. He clicked on my Facebook app. "Single? How is that possible?" he genuinely sounded surprise. I shrugged in response. He was asking a question that I often wondered about.

"I'll change that," it sounded like he muttered, but he spoke so quickly it was hard to tell. I wanted to ask him what he said. Yet the thought of being rejected stopped me. How does it work when you like a celebrity and you're slowly becoming his friend? I had no idea if Harry liked me or if he was simply being nice since he nearly knocked me over in the airport. It was so confusing and so exciting.

Two nights later Harry invited me to the movies. I eagerly accepted. An hour before he was supposed to pick me up I was still trying to find the perfect outfit.

"Go casual," Katie suggested. "It's only a movie." She held up my purple, see-through, flowing tank. I grabbed it and threw it on over my black camisole. I looked perfect with my denim skinny jeans, but I still needed shoes. Looking around the messy room I found a black pair of tennis shoe wedges with white laces.

"Perfect," I decided looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"For a girl who keeps saying this isn't a date you sure do care about how you look," Katie commented as she walked out of my room. I rolled my eyes as someone knocked on the door. "Hey Harry," Katie greeted him loudly making sure I heard. I gave myself a final once over before grabbing my black Louis Vuitton bag and walking into the common room.

Harry smiled at me in his crisp light blue-white button down and black skinny jeans. His hair was perfect as always. He stood by the leather chair.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked in that attractive voice of his. I nodded and hooked my hand in the crook of his arm.

"You kids have fun," Katie called after us. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Is that with Niall or without?" I shot back. Harry chuckled as we got onto the elevator.

We saw an action packed comic book movie. It held my attention despite the fact that I was silently fangirling because Harry Styles had his arm around my shoulders.

"I need coffee," I announced as we walked out of the movie theater. We had passed by a Starbucks.

"Well let's go," Harry led the way. He ordered two venti coffees and vanilla bean scones. It was like he knew me.

"I love these things," I cooed as I grabbed a scone.

"Really," Harry sounded surprise. "They're my favorite."

"I know how to bake them," I wiggled my eyebrows and leaned forward on the small round table.

Harry took a sip of his coffee, "If I asked you to bake some for me would you?"

I pulled my lips to the left, "I don't know. It takes a lot of energy and I'm not sure you're worth Styles."

Harry clutched his heart, "I'm not worth it? That hurt Neloms." I laughed at his mock pained expression. He leaned forward until our faces were centimeters apart, "If I'm not worth it then why did you agree to come to the movies with me?"

"Why did you ask me?" I countered. My eyes stared at his intently. We were so close. I could feel his every breath.

"Because I like you," Harry finally answered before touching my lips with his. I instantly responded. His lips were so soft. It was the perfect first kiss and I prayed that it would be my last.

The next week the boys appeared on a music show. Katie and I were allowed to tag along. They were only performing two songs. The first was Rock Me. We danced and sang along with the rest of the crowd. After the host asked a few questions and the show returned from commercial it was time for the second song.

_At the end of the night_

_We should say goodbye_

_But we carry on _

_While everyone's gone_

_Never felt like this before_

_Are we friends or are we more?_

_As I'm walking towards the door_

_I'm not sure._

The words of Change My Mind caught my attention. It described my summer with Harry perfectly. We still hadn't defined the relationship. Katie was sure that he liked me, but I wasn't. I definitely had developed real feelings for him and not just those fan girl things. Summer would be over soon and we had to make everything clear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I looked through Katie's pictures and tweets of our summer. She hadn't missed a thing it seemed. There were several pictures and tweets all pertaining one of the boys.

** KatieJatieBatie:** How lucky are we?  F7G98Jh4

It was a picture of us and the boys during the football game. Harry had me lifted off of the ground and I was smiling. Zayn and Louis were pointing in disbelief. Liam and Niall were laughing hard. I smiled at it. Two months had gone by quickly. My birthday was tomorrow and then Katie and I left for home the next day. Harry and I had spent a lot of time together since our kiss, but we were still only friends. He had something planned for my birthday Zayn informed me (I no longer crushed on him, but we were good friends). Katie and Niall were friends as well although her flirting made it obvious that she wanted to be more.

One Direction had an interview today so I was hanging with Katie. We flipped through the channels until we came to the right one. There they were; our newest friends.

"So Harry is there anyone special in your life?" the British interviewer asked. Harry blushed and smiled. The rest of the boys laughed.

"Harry has his eye on a special Directioner," Liam answered.

"Harry you like a fan?" the interviewer asked. All eyes turned to him.

"I recently made a new friend," he answered vaguely.

"Lie," Zayn coughed only it was clearly heard. All of the boys laughed, but Harry's face was bright red.

"What's her name?" the interviewer pushed. They exchanged looks. I felt myself gravitating closer to the TV. What would he say? I had to know.

"I don't think she would appreciate it if I told the world her name," Harry answered. The interviewer nodded and moved on to the next subject. I exhaled in a rush.

"That was smart of him. You would have gotten so much hate," Katie commented as she snacked on Ben & Jerry's ice cream. We watched the rest of the interview which ended with them performing. As soon as the show went on commercial my phone vibrated.

**Harry:** Did you see it?

**Me: **Yes! Great job.

**Harry: **Thanks love. I'll see you tomorrow.

**Me: **I can't wait.

Tomorrow came quick. Once one o'clock hit I started getting dressed. I decided on a navy blue summer dress with a fitted chest and flowing high waist skirt. My mud brown booties matched perfectly. I wore gold hoop earrings and a pair of pearl studs that Harry bought me when we were out one day. My hair was pinned into a neat bun with my bang hanging in my face. I looked at myself in the floor length mirror of the hotel room.

"You look cute," Katie complimented me.

I sighed, "I just wish I knew where we were going." I turned to the dresser and grabbed my cocoa butter lotion. Someone knocked on the door. Katie went to answer it in her gray fitted sweatpants and oversized white t-shirt. I envied her everyday casual style.

"Justice," she sing-song called. I inhaled deep before walking out of the room. I couldn't see him yet because of the corner blocking the door. I rounded the corner and the smile dropped off my face. Instead of seeing Harry Styles, I was looking at Zayn Malik. He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well hello there," I greeted him with the reaction I had to majority of his pictures. "Where's Harry?"

He extended his hand towards me, "That's for me to know and for you to find out. Right this way." I gave him my hand with a roll of my naturally squinted eyes. Zayn looked down at me, "Wow. You are really short."

"Thank you so much," I sarcastically replied. There was a car waiting on us outside. I got in feeling so surreal. We arrived at a nice restaurant moments later. Zayn escorted me to the door before walking off. I looked after him with confusion momentarily before walking inside. Harry was waiting on me in khakis, a white button down, and his signature blazer. His hair was perfect and those eyes shone bright. I looked down with a smile as he took my hand.

"You look great," he complimented me as we walked to the back of the restaurant.

"So do you," I complimented him. There was a small circular table in the garden that was obviously meant for us. Harry pulled out my chair for me. I had to fight my fan girl urges. This was the most perfect date.

We ordered our meals, ate, chatted, and ordered desert. Time seemed to be standing still just for us. Cheesy I know, but it was how I felt at that very moment.

"So I think that you want to be my girlfriend," Harry commented. We were sharing a slice of red velvet cake. It was my favorite.

"You think?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure," Harry nodded.

I laughed slightly, "Well, I think," I started as I stabbed a piece of the cake, "that you want me to be your girlfriend."

"You may be right," he nodded playfully.

"I am right," I said with certainty.

"Well are you my girlfriend?" he looked at me expectantly.

My mouth popped open, "Okay try to grasp this concept. You live here in London and I live way across the Pacific Ocean in Florence, Alabama, USA. I really like you Harry, but that's a seriously long distance relationship."

Harry grabbed my hand, "I come to the States quite often."

"Yeah, but not to Alabama," I reminded him looking down. This was not the conversation that I wanted to have right now.

"I can make it happen," he answered. He sounded so sure. I looked into his eyes and sighed. There was no doubt that I truly liked Harry. Not because of 1D, but because he was a great person. He had made my summer eventful to say the least.

"Yes," I answered with a pouty smile.

Harry smiled at me and leaned forward, "Happy birthday Justice." He kissed me.

The next morning I was surprised to find Harry and his Range Rover waiting outside of the hotel. He helped us with our bags and drove us to the airport. He even walked inside with us as far as he could. I stopped in front of our gate. Harry embraced me in a hug. I burrowed my head.

"I had a great time love," he whispered.

"Me too," I whispered back.

"Call me when you land, yeah?" I nodded. Harry kissed my forward and walked away. Katie was waiting for me to board the plane. I sighed and walked forward. This had been an eventful summer.

** xXLeoChicaXx:** The best summer ever took place in London J


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Ugh Katie turn that down please," I asked her as I walked to my desk to answer my Skype call. We were in my single dorm room and she was blasting Glad You Came by The Wanted. Classes had started. "It's Harry," I squealed. It had only been a week since we saw each other, but it was the longest week of my life. "Hey you," I smiled as my handsome boyfriend came into view in a white t-shirt and a beanie.

"Hello," he smiled. "How has your day been?"

"Okay," I shrugged. "I only had two classes today. How has your day been?"

Harry grimaced, "Rehearsals and promotions for the shows. I'm so tired." One Direction was preparing for tour. I felt bad for Harry, but they were coming to the US. Katie and I had tickets to the New York and Boston shows.

"Being talented is hard work," I laughed. It was a good thing my hair was still in its neat ponytail and I had on a black graphic tee. Usually after classes I changed into sweats.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Have you and Katie done anymore covers?"

"Hey Harry," Katie called from my gray futon style chairs. I knew she was eavesdropping.

I shook my head, "Nope. I'll leave the singing to you while I work on this degree."

He chuckled, "It sounds like you're chickening out."

"Bawk bawk," I replied with a wink. Suddenly Niall and Liam appeared in the camera. They both leaned over Harry's shoulders to stare at the screen.

"Hello Justice," Liam waved. I waved back with a smile.

"Where's Katie?" Niall asked.

"Hi Liam and Niall. Katie is listening to music." I looked back and she was still jamming out.

"What is she listening to?" all three asked curiously. I reached back and yanked the headphones out of the jack. Live While We're Young by One Direction blasted through my room. I turned back to the camera and laughed immediately. Liam and Niall were jumping around singing while Harry pretended to serenade me.

"Wanna live. Wanna live. Wanna live while we're young," they chanted. I shook my head with laughter. They were pretty special.

"I think you guys are y'all biggest fans," I joked.

"You're Harry's biggest fan," Niall teased. Liam laughed.

"Bye guys," Harry not so subtly kicked them out of his room. They went out laughing. As they opened the door Louis stuck his head in.

"Harry who on Earth are you talking to?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

Harry pointed to the hallway, "Out." Louis's sassiness made an appearance as he left the room. I was still laughing. They loved to embarrass Harry. He was the youngest. "Well that was the entertainment portion of the evening."

"They are definitely entertaining," I agreed.

Harry cocked his head, "I don't hear any music." I looked back, but Katie was gone. I wondered where she had gone as I clicked on my music player and pressed play. We talked for about two hours before he had to leave. I clicked off my Skype with a frown. A long distance relationship with a singer was a little difficult.

** xXLeoChicaXx:** Where did KatieJatieBatie go? I turned around and she poofed.

** KatieJatieBatie:** I had to give you and Haz some alone time.

** xXLeoChicaXx:** Well thanks. Now let's go get dinner.

I went to meet Katie in Towers cafeteria. The University of North Alabama only had one cafeteria, but there were other places to eat if you dining dollars. After nearly blowing through my dining dollar my freshman year, I had learned to cherish them. Katie had her phone as she nibbled on fries. I looked around to see if I spotted anyone I knew. We were sitting at the front of the cafeteria at a high, round, purple table.

"Look," Katie said pointing her phone to me. There was a picture of Harry posing with about five female fans.

"Who gave him the right to be so stinking cute?" I dramatized in typical fan girl fashion.

Katie laughed, "I bet it sucks not to be able to publicly claim your boyfriend, because his fans would try to kill you."

"It has its done days," I admitted.

"Like when you see stuff like this?" she asked sliding her phone towards me. There was another picture of Harry only he was kissing a fan on the cheek.

I took a sip of my Sprite, "I guess, but if we announce to the world that we're a couple and break up the next day, then what was the point? You keep personal life personal."

"Spoken like a future celebrity," Katie commented. My eyes widened as shook my head quickly at her. The celebrity life was not for me. Everyone else could have that profession.

As we left the cafeteria Taylor Swift's Red came on. I sung along until I couldn't hear anymore. We headed back to my building. Katie was so into Tumblr that she didn't noticed a short blonde girl with a black One Direction fan made tee.

"Katie," I gasped as I helped the girl up.

"I'm sorry," Katie apologized still clutching her phone.

The girl stood up in a huff, "Pay more attention." She stormed away.

"Bitch," Katie muttered. I rolled my eyes at her.

"You did run her down," I pointed out as I swiped my Mane card to enter my building. Katie shrugged.

"I have to go charge my phone," she walked away. I walked into my building. As I got on the elevator, my cell phone vibrated in my black over the shoulder Louis Vuitton purse.

**Zayn:** Check out Harry! *click on attachment*

Hesitantly I clicked on the attachment and prayed for the best. It was a video of Harry 'dancing' or at least I think that's what he was doing. It was funny either way. I laughed silently, not wanting to seem crazy to the other elevator passengers, and got off the elevator at the fifth floor. The penthouse floor as they called it in Rice Hall.

**Me: **What is he doing?

**Zayn:** He calls it dancing, but I think he's delusional from the lack of sleep.

**Me: **?

**Zayn:** While the rest of us were getting some rest during break Harry was talking to you.

**Me: **Oh… Not good.

**Zayn:** Back to practice. Bye American.

I rolled my eyes at his last reply as I finally got my door unlocked. I was not a great multitasker. I searched for my remote and turned on my black plasma television. Of course there was something to do with One Direction on TV. It was like that a lot here lately.

** KatieJatieBatie: ** xXLeoChicaXx I'll be so glad when you get to see your bf b/c you are moody.

** xXLeoChicaXx:** Lies!

I got comfortable in my chairs and paid attention to the TV. I don't how, but I somehow managed to fall asleep. The sound of my phone ringing woke me up. I reached for it just as it stopped. Immediately I checked my call log. There were three missed calls from Harry. When I called him back it went to voicemail. I frowned and texted him explaining that I was sleep. He didn't reply until about four in the morning and I was sleep.

The cycle continued for weeks. Harry and I had been together a month and I had talked to him about five times. The rest of the time consisted of phone tag and text messages. There was occasional subtweeting from me. I was mooping around my dorm room one September Saturday when Katie busted in.

"Get dressed we are going to Nashville," she announced. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a red v neck, and her hair was blown out.

"Why?" I asked as I jumped out of bed. Katie just shook her head and pushed me out of my room towards the shower. She somehow managed to grab my body wash, towel, washcloth, and caddy. When I got back in my room, Katie was sitting down texting.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked curiously.

"No one," she answered quickly putting her phone away. "Get some clothes on. It's one o'clock and Nashville is waiting." Florence, AL was right on the Tennessee border. Going to Nashville wasn't too bad of a stretch, but we usually planned it out.

I opened my closet and grabbed a pair of denim skinny jeans. I opened my shirt drawer and began to ramble through. Katie came over, grabbed a shirt, and shoved it at me. It looked at the shirt and sighed. It was her birthday present to me; a white fitted t-shirt with Harry's picture on it. The picture was professionally taken for promotion. Katie thought it was cute.

"No," I said going to dig back in the drawer.

"Wear it," she pushed. Katie wasn't usually the pushy one. I went to the bathroom to get dressed. When I came back out the flat irons were already plugged in. I parted my hair on the left and styled it simply. The humidity would probably take it out eventually.

"Okay, let's go," I announced. Katie hopped up and rushed out of my room. I grabbed my purse and locked the door. The parking garage wasn't a far walk from my building. We found Katie's yellow Toyota and got in. She pulled out of the parking garage casually. "What are we going to do in Nashville?"

"Stuff," she answered.

After being in a car for two and a half hours, we were finally in Nashville. I looked out of the window at the familiar sights; shopping complexes, hotels, and zooming cars. Nothing had truly changed.

"Do you want to go to a concert?" Katie asked spontaneously.

I looked at her, "That would be great, but I don't have money or tickets." She rolled her eyes and kept driving towards Bridgestone Arena. "What are you doing?"

"Just go with it," she answered as she parked far away. We walked to the entrance and to my surprise Katie produced two tickets from her purse. The bouncer nodded and let us inside. We went into the massive auditorium. Our seats were on the fifth row in the center.

"Who's playing tonight?" I asked. This was a confusing day. Before Katie could answer the lights went out. The opening of Live While We're Young played. I felt the smile creep across my face. As Liam started singing they crowd roared louder. "You're a great friend Katie!" I yelled over the chaos. She smiled. We paid strict attention to the performance. They sung I Want and One Thing before Twitter Time; where they each answer a fan's question. I saw Katie's fingers going crazy on her phone.

"The first question is from Hayley Moore. Can you guys dance to Gangnam Style?" Harry read the question. He showed his confused face to the audience. "Go for it Liam." The song started playing and Liam started dancing. I was in tears from laughter. The rest of the guys chose a question to read.

"The final question is from Katie. If you could be any Disney princess who would you be and why?" Niall's eyebrows knitted together. "I've heard that question before."

"Me too lad," Louis began to scan the crowd. "Hey Harry haven't you heard that question before?"

Harry was caught off guard. Liam rushed to his rescue.

"I would be Bell," he answered in all seriousness which of course caused the crowd to laugh.

"Katie is in row 5 section b," Niall said as he scanned to find us in the crowd. "Hi Katie." He waved with a goofy smile. Louis's eyes widened. He tapped Zayn repeatedly on the shoulder and pointed rapidly at me. Zayn waved and laughed before turning to get Harry's attention. Harry looked to where Zayn and Louis were pointing. He smiled secretly at me. I smiled back and waved. He made a step forward and caught himself.

_"Stay there,"_ he mouthed. While the guys continued interacting with the crowd he moved off to the side of the stage. I could see him talking to Paul and pointing at me. Paul nodded and walked away. Moments later there was a random security guard headed toward me and Katie.

"Would you ladies come with me?" he asked leading us out of the crowd. We walked out of the auditorium.

"Aw, boo," Katie whined as the sound of the song was no longer heard. When he turned down an exclusive hallway butterflies jumped into my stomach. He opened the stage door and motioned for us to walk inside. Paul was waiting in his typical attire.

"You can watch here ladies," he motioned to where the stage was in full view.

"This is so cool," Katie squealed. The whole concert my eyes were on Harry. Occasionally he would look at me. When they started Over Again Katie grabbed my arm.

"I love this song," she murmured.

"Obviously," but I was being sarcastic.

"Give you this. Give you that. Throw a kiss. Take it back if I look inside your brain. I would find lots of things, clothes, shoes, diamond rings, stuff that's driving me insane. You could be preoccupied a different dick every night. You've just got to say the word. You're not into them at all. You just want material. I should know because I've heard," Harry sang.

Katie laughed, "I knew he would." We watched the rest of the performance. They said their thanks and walked off stage. Harry came to me immediately. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted by my waist. We kissed unaware of anyone else.

"You're welcome for the tickets," Niall told Katie.

I looked back, "Niall you gave her the tickets?" He smiled guiltily and walked away. Katie followed him. Harry grabbed my hand and we walked off. Paul was waiting to usher us all out. There was a crowd of screaming fans waiting. Harry grabbed my fan as we walked by. Flashes from cameras went off. When reached the black SUV Harry stepped aside to let me in first. We arrived at the hotel. All the boys entered with a sense of relief.

"Great performance, let's repeat it tomorrow," someone from management announced. The boys nodded and kept walking. I realized when we were at the door that Harry was leading me to his hotel room.

"Hey mate, no sex hair," Louis pointed at him sternly. I felt my eyes widened in embarrassment. Harry chuckled as he opened the door.

"Where's Katie?" I wondered out loud as I pulled out my cell phone.

Harry shrugged as he grabbed a bottle of water out of the mini-fridge. He sat on the foot of the bed. I sat in the uncomfortable chair at the desk. My fingers were moving ninety to nothing trying to find my best friend.

**Me: **Where are you?

**Katie:** Grabbing something to eat with Niall J

"Apparently she's with Niall," I shrugged and sat my phone on the desk. Harry nodded and walked over to me. He gripped the side of the chair and leaned down.

"I've missed you," he admitted.

"I've miss you too. You've been so busy."

"I'm not now. You have my undivided attention," he said as his phone vibrated. He looked at it and shook his head, "It's only fans." He looked back at me kissed me softly.

"So what's up with you noticing every little thing in the crowd?" I asked pulling away.

He half laughed and looked down momentarily, "It's a gift." He laughed even more when I rolled my eyes. "You are cute when you do that," he informed me while kissing my forehead.

I closed my eyes, "Thank you. You sounded great tonight."

"You're bias," Harry accused as he went back to sit on the bed. I went to sit by him.

"I am not," I laughed. It was a lie. Of course I had a bias. He was about to respond when his phone sounded at the same time as mine. With a groan we both retrieved them. I clicked on the Twitter icon. A gasp escaped my mouth as I read all of the tweets.

** HarryLover21:** Who the hell is xXLeoChicaXx and why is Harry kissing her?

** 1DBabe:** I hope this Justice girl isn't Harry's girlfriend. She isn't cute enough for him.

** Zerrie101:** They look cute in this pic  H68yVv8Ueyg

The picture was of me and Harry kissing after the concert. I continued to scroll and there was another of me and him leaving the arena. The tweets range from downright nasty to sugary sweet. I groaned.

"Well, I guess the secret's out," Harry commented setting down his own phone.

I rolled my eyes, "I swear Directioners are better than the CIA." I leaned my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my waist comfortingly.

"Just ignore it love. Sometimes fans tend to forget that they don't run my life." He kissed me. I kissed him back, but my mind was racing. This was exactly what I was fearing. Fans were notorious for being psychotically jealous.

**Katie: **Justice I swear I didn't post the picture of you two until after the secret was out.

**Me:** I know. They're the CIA, remember?

**Katie: **What are you going to do?

**Me: **Nothing, except go get something to eat.

**Katie:** It's crazy outside. Good luck.

Harry and I were planning on going out to eat. I wanted Applebee's. He had invited Liam and Louis to join. We met in the hotel lobby. The crowd could be seen from the tinted glass doors. Luckily Paul was there to help us out. We only had to make it to the vehicle. That was easier said than done. As soon as Liam stepped outside the pitch heightened. Louis followed him. Harry grabbed my hand and squeezed.

"Okay let's go," he said as we stepped outside.

"Harry! Harry can we get a picture?!" they screamed. "Harry take a picture for us please!" they begged. Finally he gave in. He stopped and pulled me close to him. Several girls whipped out their cameras and cell phones. We stood there with a smile for less than a minute before we continued on. It was crazy.

"I need an aspirin," I announced as the SUV pulled off.

Liam laughed, "I use to feel like that." He was sitting on the last row with Louis. They were surprisingly calm. The shock was probably still on my face.

"Does anyone know where Niall is? I went to invite him, but he wasn't in his room." Louis scrunched his eyebrows.

"Him and Katie are somewhere," I shrugged.

"Niall and Katie," Liam and Louis laughed. "Our little Nialler is growing up." I rolled my eyes and waited for us to reach our destination. My stomach was beyond empty. I hadn't eaten all day.

When we got to Applebee's I was so excited. There wasn't anyone waiting so we were able to get out unnoticed. There were plenty of open tables which meant that our wait wasn't long. We sat in a booth on the platform. I sat on the inside by the window and Harry sat beside me.

"Oh my gosh I'm eating with Harry Styles," Louis pretended to fan girl.

I laughed, "That was scarily accurate."

"Justice have you ever done that?" Liam asked, "What is it called?"

"Fangirled," I answered.

Liam nodded, "Have you ever fangirled?" He pronounced the word slowly as if it was foreign.

"Not lately," I admitted as I looked over the menu.

"But you have?" Louis pressed.

I laughed, "I have once or twice."

"For what?" Harry asked. His arm was on the back of our seat.

I looked down, "I can't answer that."

"I bet it was because of The Wanted," Liam assumed. Louis gave him a look of disgust. Harry shivered.

"I'm actually not a huge fan of them," I shrugged.

"Then what did you freak out over?" Louis pressed more. It was obvious that he wouldn't let it go.

"Ask Katie, I think she has it on video."

Liam groaned, "Come on." He picked the menu up. Suddenly Louis gasped. He was holding his phone. Liam looked over and choked with laughter. "Louis I think you found the video."

"Let me see," Harry reached for the phone, but I pulled his hand away.

"Okay one time I was in my dorm with Katie and she was scrolling through Tumblr. There was this picture of you guys and Harry just randomly lifted his shirt and I fangirled hard," my cheeks were flaming. If I was lighter they would have been candy apple red. It was silent at the table and then they all laughed loudly.

"You were a crazy Directioner," Liam teased.

I shook my head, "No, I am nowhere near being that." It was the truth. I didn't freak out when they got girlfriends or whatever. I didn't act like I owned them or anything.

"Are you going with us to Atlanta tomorrow?" Louis asked as the waitress walked over to take our orders. It was a Friday night.

"I don't know. I have no clothes and I don't want to be in the way," I answered.

"Are you ready to order?" the young red-head waitress asked. She wore a short black skirt and a white button which she was basically busting out of. I shook my head as how pitiful she looked.

We ordered. I got the portabella ravioli. Pasta was my all-time favorite meal.

"All I heard were excuses. You should come with us." Liam nodded. I was about to protest when Harry joined their plea.

"Please," he stuck out his bottom lip and squinted his eyes. I couldn't say no to him.

"Fine," I huffed. I laughed when Harry kissed my cheek.

After eating we went back to the hotel. I texted Katie immediately. We had to find somewhere to buy cheap clothes if we were going to Atlanta.

**Me:** Haz wants me to go to Atlanta tomorrow. I need clothes.

**Katie:** You have clothes in my car.

**Me:** What? Where is your car?

**Katie:** I packed your bag and put it in the trunk while you showered. I drove to the hotel from the arena.

**Me: **Well I need my bag. Where are you?

**Katie: **I have a room next to Niall and across from Zayn. It's been interesting. I'll bring your bag in a few.

**Me: **Thanks girlie. You are the best.

Katie had this planned out. I thought this whole day had been spontaneous, but I was out of the loop. I began to wonder what else she had planned. Katie could be very deceptive. As I pondered for however long there was a knock on the door. Harry opened it in his gym shorts and a white t-shirt. Katie handed him a black duffel bag. He took it without questions and walked back to the bed where I was sitting.

"Thanks Katie," I called as the door closed. Harry handed me the bag. I took it and went into the bathroom. I showered and put on my black soffee shorts with a purple razor back tank. I brushed my hair into a ponytail before walking back into the room. Harry was under the covers sleep. Still not sleepy, I got my cell phone and sat on the floor. I didn't want to cut on the TV, because it might wake him. Automatically I Googled my name. Several links appeared. I clicked on the first one. A picture of me appeared. It was from tonight and it was taken by Katie. We were backstage and I was smiling with my hands on my hips. I had on the Harry shirt.

**Proud Girlfriend**

That's what everyone is assuming Justice Neloms is in this picture. The college student appears to be an ordinary Directioner in her Harry Styles t-shirt, but we think otherwise. An hour after the One Direction Nashville concert a picture of Harry and Justice embraced in a kiss was leaked. The question we all have is "Who's that girl?". According to her Twitter bio, she is only a simple girl trying to get a degree. No confirmation yet on rather or not the two are a couple or just make-out buddies. The two have been spotted since the leaked picture leaving a hotel. If this is Harry's girlfriend how long has it been a secret?

I wanted to comment so badly, but it wasn't a good idea. Without thinking I clicked on my Twitter app. My followers had increased drastically. I was tagged in several tweets. The first one I saw was nice.

** IShipSteloms: ** J689Ke9jvL67 I got a picture of HarryStyles and xXLeoChicaXx! #cute

A smile came across my face. At least one fan wasn't angry. I scrolled to the next and instantly regretted it. The next ten tweets I read were all vicious. A groan escaped my lips. The covers could be heard moving. Harry's hands were hanging over my shoulders. He kissed my cheek.

"Why are you still awake?" he asked. My phone was locked and tossed aside.

"Because someone likes to sleep naked," I joked lightly.

"I have on pants," he informed me. "Go to sleep. We leave early tomorrow." He jumped off the bed and pulled me off the floor. I climbed under the covers. Sleep wouldn't come easy with the thoughts running through my head.

Morning came quick. I showered and dressed in mid-thigh length shorts, red tank, and an open blue plaid shirt. My hair was in a messy bun. Harry wore a gray t-shirt with a pocket and black skinny jeans. We grabbed a quick breakfast before it was time to leave out.

"Vas happening," Zayn placed his arm around my shoulder as we walked out of the hotel lobby.

"Don't you have fans to surprise?" I tried to shrug away, but he was quick.

"That hurt my feelings," he pretended to cry.

"Sorry, I'm not a morning person." I explained. Zayn nodded. There wasn't a large crowd outside. It was easily manageable. Katie's car was pulled up behind the tour bus. Zayn stirred me towards the tour bus. "Um, I'm riding with Katie."

He shrugged and let me loose, "Suit yourself American." He got onto the buys, "Harry do you know your girlfriend hates us?"

"Zayn!" I called after him. His favorite hobby seemed to be picking on me. He referred to me as American. Sometimes I wondered if he remembered my name. Harry shook his head as he walked off of the bus.

"You aren't going to ride with us?" he asked as I headed towards Katie's car.

"Katie needs company."

"Niall would be happy to oblige," he offered.

I turned to him, "If we make a stop, then we'll switch up." Harry pouted before grabbing me in a hug. "Get some sleep!" I called after him as he walked to the bus.

"Not likely," he replied. I shook my head in the got in the front passenger seat.

"Road trip," Katie squealed as the bus pulled forward. She followed behind. Fans were waving and smiling. I ignored them. "We've got an overnight celebrity right here."

"If you keep running off with Niall you'll be one too." I turned up the radio. This was going to be a long drive. It would be almost five hours.

We hadn't been driving thirty minutes before something about me and Harry came on the radio. I groaned and reached to turn it down, but Katie swatted my hand. She was nearly religious about car radio control.

"What's the newest 411?" a female voice asked. "Harry Styles from One Direction has a girlfriend. That's right a fellow Directioner has caught Haz's eye. Pictures of the couple are now on the internet. Let's just say that not all fans are happy. How long will this last?"

"Forever!" Katie yelled at the radio. "Ignore that Justice. Harry is crazy about you otherwise we wouldn't be headed to Georgia." She was right. Harry was crazy about me and vice versa. Hearing her words made it clear. I pushed away my negative thoughts and settled into the seat.

Two hours into the drive we stopped at a random Chevron. I turned up the radio as Justin Bieber's As Long As You Love Me came on. Neither Katie nor I were Beliebers, but for some reason when this song came on we couldn't resist singing along. With the windows down we sung our hearts out.

"We're under pressure. Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in. Keep it together, smile on your face even though your heart is frowning. But hey now, you know, girl, we both know it's a cruel world. But I will take my chances." As we finished the first verse Niall walked to the car. He joined in at the chorus, "As long as you love me we could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke. As long as you love me I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold." At some point Harry and Louis came over too. We were loudly singing Justin Bieber in the parking lot, "As long as you love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love me." We were halfway starting the second verse when people started taking pictures and recording. So my best friend and I were singing Justin Bieber in a gas station parking lot with all of One Direction. When it reached Big Sean's part Zayn decided he was a rapper. I cracked up with laughter. When the chorus came back Katie and I sang to each other until Harry busted between us.

"AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME," he basically shouted and pointed at me. It was too much. My laughter was uncontrollable.

"Way to ruin it," Katie complained as she walked towards the gas station. Niall followed her. I had no idea what was up with those too. Louis and Liam were discussing something as they headed into the store. It was just me, Harry, and Zayn. I went back to the passenger side to go to sit down and check my phone. My mom had texted me and I still hadn't replied.

When Niall and Katie came back out of the store he headed towards the bus.

"Niall you're riding with Katie," Zayn informed him. I wasn't paying close attention.

"Huh?" Niall and Katie were confused.

"America said she'll trade at a stop," Zayn said looking at me. That caught my attention. I looked up from my phone with scrunched eyebrows. "Don't try to change your mind." I opened my mouth to protest, but he wasn't done. "I will throw you over my shoulder."

"He'll do it," Harry warned me. I glared at them both as I got out of the car. What was the big deal anyways? There was no telling what they had planned. I looked back as Liam and Louis stopped to sign a girl's CD. The girl standing beside her was giving me a death glare. I shivered and climbed the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Atlanta was fun. The boys had a great show. Katie and I danced and sang along backstage the whole time. Of course she recorded the whole thing.

"I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy." We sang badly.

"This is so surreal," I told Katie. It was really was. Five months ago I was a normal girl headed to London for summer vacation. Now I was dating a member of my favorite boy group. Life changed unexpectedly.

I rode with Katie back to the hotel. We sung along to The Wanted as we stopped at a red light. I was aware of the girl in the car on our right having her phone out. What I didn't know what that she was filming us. That I didn't find out until I got back to the hotel. Katie and I went to her room. She was scrolling on her phone and gasped.

"1D girlfriend prefers the Wanted," she read. I ran to look as the video started to play. "That was so taken out of context. We sung Justin Bieber earlier too."

I sat on the floor and put my head between my knees, "This is ridiculous."

"It's only been a day Justice. They'll back off soon." Katie sounded so sure. I hoped she was right.

**Harry:** Where are you?

**Me:** With Katie.

**Harry: **Niall wants to go eat.

**Me: **Okay.

I looked at Katie, "Nialler wants food." I pulled myself off the floor and headed out of the room. As we waited on the elevator, I posted a picture of Harry napping on the tour bus on Instagram. My caption said 'Sure Haz you aren't sleepy.' By the time we reached the ground floor it had twenty likes.

"Finally," Niall sounded annoyed as he walked out of the hotel. Katie immediately followed him. She wasn't obvious at all, not. I took Harry's hand and we headed outside.

"Where are Liam, Louis, and Zayn?" I asked realizing this looked an awful lot like a double date.

"Louis is talking to Eleanor, Zayn's Skyping with Perrie, and Liam is doing a Twitcam." Harry answered. I nodded and shivered as a cool wind blew. "It is fall and you have on shorts."

"It's not fall yet and we're in the south. It is basically shorts weather year round." I shrugged trying to hide the fact that I was a little cold. Harry chuckled, but said nothing.

When we arrived at McDonald's (Niall's decision) it was packed with teenagers. Niall and Harry went to order while Katie and I chose a table by the door.

"Watch that one," I said pointing to a petite blonde in black spandex shorts and a hot pink razor

"Almost," Katie commentated. Niall moved away as he went to order. "Oh, she was so close."

"I almost feel bad for them," I added as Harry came to the table with our food.

"What are you ladies talking about?" he asked as he sat down and slid the tray onto the table.

"We were fan watching," I answered. "Like the blonde that's trying to get close to Niall, she's my favorite." I pointed the girl out.

"I don't know," Katie disagreed, "There's the brunette in the skin tight dress that definitely felt up Harry." She pointed out the girl.

"I knew I felt something," Harry stated before stealing one of my fries.

Niall came to the table frowning, "That girl asked me for a chip."

"Nialler doesn't share food," Katie and I said before bursting into laughter. That caught a lot of people's attention. There was a girl trying to secretly take our picture. Harry looked at her and waved. Her eyes widened in shock and she turned quickly.

"I wonder if I was that bad," I thought out loud as I took a bite of a chicken nugget.

"No, you were rude." Harry answered matter-of-factly.

"I was not," I defended myself. I was not rude to him when we met.

"You're always rude," Katie added. I glared at her. "See like now." She waved her hand towards me. I rolled my eyes and finished my food.

"Oh my gosh it's Harry from One Direction," a girl squealed as she entered the food fast joint.

"I must be invisible," Niall shrugged. Katie and I exchanged a look. The side of table she and Niall were sitting on had normal chairs. Harry and I were sitting in a booth. We nodded at each other.

"Oh my gosh it's Harry Styles and Niall Horan," I yelled in a fan girl voice.

"From One Direction," Katie added. She jumped out of her chair and ran to the door. I jumped over the table and followed.

"Good luck," I called over my shoulder as we left laughing. Harry and Niall sat there with wide eyes. We were still laughing when we got to the hotel. "That was fun."

"Did you see their faces?" Katie asked. "I hope they didn't crowd around Niall. He doesn't like crowds." We got on the elevator. "Now I need a shower and sleep." She walked to her room. I went to Harry's. My laptop was on the bed. I opened it and logged onto Twitter. Liam was still doing his Twitcam. I clicked on to watch.

** xXLeoChicaXx:** Real_Liam_Payne is doing a Twitcam and I didn't know? Disappointed.

When Liam saw the tweet he laughed, "Justice! Justice come join me! I'm down the hall!" He was bouncing in his chair. "Are you coming? Are you coming? Are you coming?" I pulled out my phone to reply to him. At some point in London all of the boys got my numbered and decided to prank text me. Once I figured out who they were they still didn't give up.

**Me: **On my way Mr. Payne.

Liam heard his phone go off, "She's coming to join me!" He was still bouncing. I laughed and walked out of the hotel room. Liam was the next room over. I knocked on the door and he opened it. He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. He pushed me down into a chair and sat in the one beside it.

"Look who joined us," Liam motioned towards me. Awkwardly I waved at the camera. "For those of you who do not know Justice, she's the biggest thing in music."

"Lie," I coughed interrupting him.

Liam chuckled, "No, she's Harry's girlfriend. His girlfriend!" He was overly excited. Liam looked at me "Can they ask you questions?"

"Um, sure, but I doubt they have any for me." I said as several appeared.

"Just pick one," Liam told me as he grabbed a bottle of water. I scanned over the questions trying to find the best one.

"Um, HannahPayne," I laughed, "asks what is it like to date Harry." I pursed my lips in thought, "Well, he's really sweet. For my birthday we went to this nice restaurant and he gave me this necklace." I smiled at the memory and pointed to the silver chain with a heart locket on it. My name was engraved on the front and there was a picture of Harry on the inside.

"I suggested that," Liam yelled from the mini-fridge.

"Next question," I had done a Twitcam before, but never with more than ten viewers. "How's your relationship with Harry? Great, I ship us so hard. I mean asdfhjkl."

"What was that?" Liam asked as he sat back down.

"It was fan girl," I explained. "Haven't you ever heard it?"

"I don't believe I've ever heard that one," he said as he clicked on his music player. "Sing a duet with me," he suggested as he played Jordan Sparks' No Air featuring Chris Brown.

"I love this song," I admitted.

"I know that's why I chose it. You sing first though." he poked my arm.

"If I should die before I wake it's 'cause you took my breath away. Losing you is like living in a world with no air. Oh," I sang as best as I could.

"That was really good," Liam complimented me in a surprised voice. "You should make it a career."

"Or not," I countered. Liam stood up and walked off. "Where are going?" I called after him.

"I'll be right back," he replied. He walked out of the door. I turned back to the laptop. This was not good. I was alone with several One Direction fans. Many of who did not like me. Immediately my cell phone was in my hands.

**Me:** Zayn you should come to Liam's room.

**Zayn:** On the way.

A few minutes later the door opened. Zayn appeared in his glasses, gray tank, and black gym shorts. He sat down in Liam's chair and waved at the camera.

"Vas happening," he said his catchphrase. "Why are you on Twitcam?"

"Liam was doing it and told me to come over and then he just left," I explained.

"Where's Harry?" Zayn asked looking around.

"Katie and I started a fan riot at McDonald's. He and Niall were left behind." I shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Oh," Zayn laughed. "That is classic. I bet they're so angry."

"Not as angry as you," I said getting up and running to the door. "Good luck." I was almost free until Harry and Liam appeared. They each grabbed an arm and brought me back into the room.

"Wow American," Zayn laughed as they sat me on the bed.

"I'm back," Liam said sitting in the chair I was once sitting in. Harry sat beside me. "Someone wants to know what's going on?" Liam looked around. "I don't know what's going on."

"I just got here," Zayn answered. Harry simply shrugged. I rolled my eyes. "Let's answer questions."

"Yes, let's for five more minutes," Liam agreed. He scrolled down, "No1Directioner says, 'I ship Liam and Justice'." Liam shook his head quickly in confusion. I faced palmed. "Well that's not normal."

"She's mine," Harry said as he pulled me closer to him.

"And mine," Zayn pointed back at me.

Harry nodded, "And occasionally Zayn's."

"What?" I reacted. "I didn't agree to this."

Zayn turned around quickly, "I'm sick of you denying us Justice." He reached for my hands and I pulled away. Harry laughed, but Liam seemed to be oblivious to it all. I stood up.

"I'm leaving," I announced. Harry grabbed my waist and pulled me back onto to the bed. "Or not," I shrugged. I reached forward to grab my phone off of the desk, "Apparently I was leaving without this."

"Justice is obsessed with the color purple," Harry randomly stated. "Show them your phone." I lifted my phone to the camera, "See it has a purple case."

"That's not even the cute part," I said as I unlocked my phone. I held up my phone so that the home screen could be seen. There was a picture of me and Harry as my background. Harry bent forward to look at my phone. "See the cuteness."

"So sickening," Zayn grunted as he turned back to the camera. I pretended to slap him on the back of the head.

"Okay, um, Liam J1D wants you to do the…" I stopped reading, "He can't do the 1, 2, 3 hair flip thing. He doesn't have any hair. Are you blind?"

Zayn rubbed his hand across Liam's head, "Nothing."

"Maybe I can teach Harry," Liam suggested. Harry's eyes lightened with excitement.

"He's not capable," I piped in. Harry glared at me. I smiled innocently. Liam shrugged and turned back to the camera.

As they rambled on to the viewers, I contemplated how to get out of the room. Apparently just walking out of the room was out of the question. They didn't seem to care that they had to wake up early in the morning. I needed to get away. I was sleepy. Suddenly an idea hit me.

"I want to learn sign language," Harry was saying as I put my plan into motion.

I put my phone to my ear, "Hello? Grandma?" They looked at me in confusion, "Grandma is that you? I thought you were in a coma!" I jumped up and walked out still rambling about my fake comatose grandmother.

When I got in Harry's room my laptop was still open and Twitcam was still on. Harry, Liam, and Zayn were looking around in confusion. There was murmuring. I changed into my pajamas as they tried to decipher what had happened.

"She doesn't have a grandmother in a coma," Harry said not sounding sure.

** xXLeoChicaXx:** I made a grand exit. Real_Liam_Payne zaynmalik and Harry_Styles are confused.

Liam pointed to the screen and his mouth popped open, "She lied!"

"I'm so disappointed in you American." Zayn shook his head. "It's not fun without you." I leaned against the soft headboard as I watched the Twitcam. My Twitter was still on the connect page. I saw the number twenty in parenthesis and changed tabs. Several girls that I did not know had tweeted me.

** JawJawGirl: **Lol! xXLeoChicaXx you are funny.

** Hunny1D: **"Grandma I thought you were in a coma" xXLeoChicaXx is funny.

** LWWYGirl:** xXLeoChicaXx how did you think of that?

** MrsStyles101:** xXLeoChicaXx is a bitch. You don't joke about a comatose grandmother.

** UpWithU:** xXLeoChicaXx wow I can't believe Harry_Styles is with you.

I stopped reading the tweets and clicked on the home icon. Then I changed tabs. The Twitcam was still going on. There was music playing. I shook my head. Fans worldwide were focusing on this.

"I'm going to go now. Bye guys," Harry waved at the camera as he walked out of the room.

"Now he's gone," Liam said. "I think we should end this night. Good night Directioners." The feed ended.

Harry walked in the room. He eyed me suspiciously. I closed my laptop and sat it on the floor. He jumped on the bed.

"You should be sleep," I informed him.

"You're worse than Liam," Harry complained. He was laying on his back with his feet flat on the bed. "Why did you leave?"

"I only agreed to go over there for a short time, and then Liam made me sing and left me alone."

"He's weird like that," Harry explained carefree.

I scoffed, "Liam is the only normal one." I laughed when his eyes shot up at me. I leaned over and kissed him quickly. "I'm going to sleep." I scooted under the covers. A few minutes later Harry got under the covers as well. He placed his arm over my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"If it's my last night with you then you have to stay close," he informed me. He was by far the best boyfriend I had ever had. Just the way he treated me made me like him more and more.

I woke up in the morning to humming. Slowly I got out of bed. This was my last day seeing Harry and I didn't know when we would see each other again. I sat on the foot of the bed in thought. Harry came out of the bathroom dressed in dark skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. He was still humming.

"So, I have to go home," I informed him while playing with my hands.

"I wished you could come with us. It would make this tour so much better." Harry walked over to me. "I miss you already."

"I miss you too," I stood up to hug him. This was sad. "It would be better if I knew I was going to see you again soon," I told him.

Harry wrapped his arms around my waist, "I'll make it happen before we leave the States." I held on to that promise as I gathered all of my things. When we were showered, dressed, and packed we headed to the lobby. Everyone else was downstairs waiting to leave. We walked outside where fans were waiting to say their goodbyes. The tour bus was waiting.

"I'm going to get the car," Katie told me as she walked off. I stopped. The others interacted some with the fans before getting on the bus. Harry stood by my silently holding my hand. When Katie pulled up, he grabbed me in a hug.

"I'll text you as soon as I get on the bus," he promised. I nodded. "I'm going to miss you Justice."

"I know," I pouted as he kissed my forehead. He opened the door for me and I got in the car. Harry waved as Katie pulled away. I waved back. A sigh escaped my lips.

"You'll see him again." Katie said as my phone vibrated. I checked my text message and smiled. At least I knew that I had a boyfriend who didn't break his promises.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"What is that?" Katie asked as pulled into the campus. There was a massive crowd of teenage girls. They were waiting at the entrance of the parking deck. "Justice you have officially ruined my life."

I rolled my eyes and called my brother who happened to attend the same college, "Darien can you come to the parking deck? I need you."

Slowly Katie and I got out of the car. We got our bags out of the trunk and headed towards the pedestrians exit of the parking deck. A male resembling me only several inches taller and a few shades darker was waiting in a blue Polo and khaki shorts. I sighed with relief.

"Thanks bro. I owe you one," I said. The gratefulness could be heard in my voice.

"Justice!" they screamed. "Justice where's Harry?" Darien pushed he way through making a path for Katie and I to follow. There were phones and cameras shoved in my face. The sound of pictures being taken echoed.

"Are you using Harry to become a singer?" some shouted. I wanted to respond so badly, but I knew it was best not to.

"Just keep moving," Darien encouraged me. He was doing a good job of getting us through the crowd. We were almost at the building. Darien slid his mane card and opened the door. He quickly ushered Katie and I inside. He closed the door behind him. The crowd pressed against the glass. I pressed the button for the elevator with slight annoyance.

"It's ridiculous. I can't even go outside." I snapped a picture of the chaos and sent it to Harry.

"That's the price of being with a celebrity," Katie reminded me.

"Who I still haven't met," Darien added. The elevator came and I rushed onto it scared that I the crowd would find a way inside. "Who is this guy anyways?"

"You don't know who Harry Styles is?" Katie asked in disbelief. Darien shook his head and scratched his slight goatee, "He's only a member of the best boy band in the world; second only to the Beatles."

"Maybe I should Google him," Darien decided as the elevator door opened on the fifth floor. I got off and exhaled. As quick as possible I walked to room, unlocked the door, and slumped into my comfortable chair. My phone began to play Little Mix's DNA. I answered the call with looking to see who the caller was.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked. There was worry in his voice.

"I'm fine. My brother got me out of there alive," I answered with a sigh.

"I can't believe that happened. It'll end soon," Harry assured me as I looked out of the window. The crowd was still outside waiting.

"I hope. I have class in the morning."

Harry chuckled, "I have to go, but I'll call you tonight."

"Okay," the call ended. I pulled out my laptop and clicked on my music player. Wild Ones by Flo Rida started to play. I clicked on the internet browser. My followers had increased on Twitter and Tumblr. There were several friend requests on Facebook. Someone tweeted me a link to a website. I clicked on it. Immediately a picture of me and Harry from this morning appeared.

**Sad Goodbyes**

One Direction had tour guests this weekend and it wasn't an opening act. Justice Neloms and a friend joined the group for their Nashville and Atlanta shows. It was rumored Friday that Justice is Harry's girlfriend. The rumors haven't actually been confirmed, but the supposed couple was spotted all weekend. Justice even joined Harry's band mate Liam Payne for a Twitcam which was later crashed by Zayn Malik and Harry himself. In the live feed the two flirt and are close. We're just waiting for the confirmation or possibly an engagement ring.

I started to scroll down to view the comments and decided against it. With my music at 100% I unpacked my bag. The craziness outside was forgotten. I got done in no time and decided to randomly tweet as usual.

** xXLeoChicaXx:** Back in my dorm. It feels good to be semi-home.

My brunette half Bulgarian friend Sofia replied to my tweet. I hadn't talked to her in a few weeks. She was one of my closest high school friends and I told her everything.

** SofMarie93:** xXLeoChicaXx what is this I hear about you dating a celebrity?

** xXLeoChicaXx: **Text me Sof! I miss you!

** SofMarie93: **I will Jay.

I continued to tweet as I waited for Sofia to text me. She was always busy so it would take a while. There was no one else to talk to. My brother and Katie had gone to their own rooms.

** xXLeoChicaXx: **I'm thinking about changing my username. It isn't cool anymore lol.

** IShipSteloms: ** xXLeoChicaXxyou should so change it to something to do with you and Harry.

** xXLeoChicaXx: **Probably something like "JayQuin94" that's original.

** MrsStyles101:** IShipSteloms you should change your name and xXLeoChicaXx doesn't deserve Harry.

I growled in annoyance as I received a text message. Sofia had finally texted me. She had perfect timing. I was ready to rip into those crazy fan girls who felt they owned the world.

**Sofia:** What are you doing?

**Me:** Contemplating murder.

**Sofia:** That's not good.

**Me:** Well these girls on Twitter are pissing me off.

** JayQuin94: **I've got a new username! Figured I shouldn't make it something cheesy about Harry_Styles.

** IShipSteloms: ** JayQuin94 L you so should. You two are cute. I ship Steloms!

I had no idea who that girl was, but she made me smile. I clicked on her profile as Sofia replied once again.

**Sofia: **Fans are notorious for being territorial.

**Me: **Territorial does not even cover it. Some of these people are downright nasty.

**Sofia:** Maybe your superstar boyfriend (that I found out about via Twitter) can make it stop.

**Me: **I'm sorry. It was secretive to avoid this sort of thing and somehow got out.

**Sofia: **How did you meet him?

**Me: **My trip to London with Katie. He nearly knocked me over in the airport.

**Sofia: **He's the curly dark haired one right?

**Me: **Yes, his name is Harry.

**Sofia:** I should probably learn that. Their music just doesn't appease me.

**Me: **Lol because you're in love with Adam Levine.

Sofia and I texted for hours until I got a phone call. It was Harry so I answered immediately. He was yelling over the screaming fans. I guess they had just finished a show.

"What?" I asked. "Haz I can't hear you." He continued to yell, but I still couldn't hear him. "It's too loud." I was nearly shouting as well.

"Hello?" Harry's voice came through clearly. He sounded out of breath.

"Hey," I smiled. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours and already I missed him.

"What are you doing love?" he asked sounding more relaxed.

I looked around my decorative room, "Nothing much, just sitting here listening to music and texting a friend. How was the show?"

"It was good. Some of the signs were very creative."

"I can imagine," I had seen some signs that fans made. They could range from sweet to sassy and more. "Ugh, my room is freezing."

"Maybe because you have on shorts," Harry suggested.

"I actually don't have on shorts. I have on capris." I informed him with a slight attitude.

"That is surprising," Harry teased. "So where's Katie?"

"She went to her room. We're supposed to meet up for dinner."

"This late at night?" Harry sounded astounded.

"There's a wingery on campus that stays open until twelve."

"Huh, I'll have to try it." I could hear the other guys in the background, "The weird blond one tells me to tell you he says hello."

I laughed, "Tell Niall I said hey. Where are you guys headed?"

"New York I believe," Harry answered. "I have no idea to be honest." I laughed again. I did that a lot when we were on the phone. It was a nervous habit.

Harry and I talked for hours. We were still on the phone when I walked to WOW with Katie. When I started yawning he decided that was the end of the conversation. We said goodnight and I got in the bed. I had an eight o'clock class that could not be missed.

In the morning I showered, dressed, grabbed my purple backpack, and headed to class. Luckily no one was outside waiting. My first class was political science. I sat in my usual second desk in the last row by the window. The professor hadn't arrived yet. There was whispering and murmuring. That was normal. My friend, Shardai, entered in a very short black dress that blew in the wind. She sat beside me.

"You were on E this morning," she informed me as she put in her earphones. I groaned and pulled out my cell phone. I was in the middle of a text when the bald middle-aged professor entered.

"Alright people the weekend is over. Now we have to get back to the serious stuff. No more partying or hanging with celebrities instead of studying or a quiz." He shot me a look. Dr. Collins was my favorite professor at UNA.

"I still made a perfect score on that quiz," I muttered as I pulled out my purple one inch binder to take notes on his lecture. If my own professor had seen the chaos that was my weekend then there was no telling who else had seen it. I suddenly felt self-conscious. It was as if all eyes were on my and I didn't like it.

The rest of my day was highly routine. I went to my other three classes, the professor made an indirect comment, I took notes, and class was dismissed. When I got to my room my Skype notification was sounding. I ran to my laptop and clicked the icon. Harry appeared. I sat down in the uncomfortable and hard desk chair. We started talking.

"How has your day been?"

"Excitingly uneventful," I described it. "I think the craziness has ended."

Harry nodded, "That's good." He sounded slightly distracted.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"I decided to do a Q&A secession on Twitter, but majority of the questions are about you."

"Really?" I almost laughed with surprise.

"Yes, for instance someone just asked me why you tweet random things. You do tweet random things love."

I shrugged, "I'm a random person." Discreetly I logged onto Twitter. Of course the connect icon was highlighted.

** Harry_Styles:** I'm doing a Q&A but most of the questions are about JayQuin94

I smirked as I thought of a reply. Harry was still calling off the questions that people were asking. He hadn't even noticed that I was hardly paying attention.

** JayQuin94: **OMG! Harry_Styles tweeted me. Asdfhjkl! Oh my feels!

Harry's face showed when he got the tweet. He looked at the camera and shook his head. I smiled innocently.

"Really Justice?" he asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I replied.

Harry squinted his eyes, "You are a strange little person."

"You like it," I reminded him with a roll of my eyes. This was the most relaxed I had ever been talking to him; most of the time my stomach was swarming with butterflies.

"Well there is no point in this session. Everyone wants to know about you love."

"I'm sorry," I mock frowned. "I'm sure they want to know about you too."

"It only means that all of my attention is now focused on this conversation," he did that look where his head was down, but his eyes were up and intently staring.

"Well let's make the most of it," I propped my elbows on the desk and leaned forward. "So Katie showed me the bloopers from the Pepsi commercial you guys did. Your laughing made the process a lot slower than it had to be."

Harry laughed, "I was not the only person who made a mistake?"

"You say a mistake as if you only made one," I pointed out. He shrugged which caused me to laugh.

"Why were you watching commercial bloopers?"

"I wasn't. Katie was. Part of being a fan girl is finding weird You Tube videos of your leader." I answered semi-serious. Some people did not realize the many requirements for being a fan girl. It was a lot of work.

Harry rubbed his forehead, "I don't understand what it is that makes our fans become so extreme. We only sing songs."

"And you make every girl feels like she's the most special girl in the world," I added.

"Do I make you feel that way?" he asked suddenly.

I looked down, "Um…" I did not want to answer that question. "You definitely make me feel some sort of way," I finally admitted. I didn't look up, but I could feel his eyes watching me.

"Harry they're waiting on us at the arena," Louis's voice was heard announcing.

"I'm sorry love, but I have to go," Harry informed me sounding sad. I looked up with a sigh. "I'll talk to you later."

I nodded, "Have a great show!" I called as he ended the video chat. Already I missed him. Those few minutes weren't enough.

That weekend I decided to go home. I hadn't been to Decatur in a while. Katie was for Hartselle which was about thirty minutes away. Friday after class we loaded her car and headed home. She dropped me off at the white, two-story, inviting house. I entered the foyer and looked to my left. The large television was on in the living room, but no one was in there. On my right the sitting room was empty as well. Straight ahead I could see there was no one in the dining room or kitchen. I walked to the carpeted staircase in the back right corner of the dining room. There was no one upstairs either, but it was after four o'clock. I pulled out my phone to call my mom and heard the front door downstairs open.

"Hello?" my young aunt called.

"Upstairs," I answered sitting on my full size bed pushed into the far right corner of my bedroom. Chelle appeared with my cousin Za'Kari hitched on her hip. I grabbed Za'Kari immediately. She was my favorite family member. "When did you get home?"

"A few minutes ago," I answered as Kari pulled at my necklace that Harry had given me, "Hey Kari." I hugged her tight, "I missed you."

"I miss you too Jay-Jay," Kari told me still pulling at the necklace.

"Where's your boyfriend?" my aunt asked. My mom and aunt knew about Harry, because I told them everything.

"He's in New York," I answered releasing Kari. She was a three year old that stayed on the go. "They're on tour until October."

Chelle sat down on my bed, "How is that going?" She was really curious.

I sighed, "He's great, but his fans not so much. There are some crazy people in the world."

Chelle nodded her short curly black head, "As long as they don't physically try anything ignore them. They just want an actual reason to hate you." She stood up and walked towards the door, "Kari?" she called for her daughter who had walked out of the room. I followed her downstairs. Za'Kari was in the living room watching cartoons. My phone vibrated and I pulled it out to check the notification.

** Harry_Styles:** Let's go New York. It's time to live while we're young.

I smiled at his pun and began to type. My mom and my sister entered the house. My mom wore a black button down cotton blouse and slacks. Her short cut dark blonde hair was freshly curled. Aerial looked as if she had just rolled out of bed.

** JayQuin94:** Harry_Styles lol I see what you did there.

"Hey," my mom greeted me obviously trying to get my attention.

"Hey momma," I was still tweeting. I sat on the decorative loveseat.

** JayQuin94:** Good luck to my favorite boys onedirection tonight!

"You must be texting your boyfriend," Aerial murmured as she walked into the kitchen. That girl had no filter. She said whatever came to her mind.

My message tone sounded. I smiled expecting Harry to have sent me a quick text before they went on stage, but I was disappointed.

**Liam:** Oh so Harry gets his own tweet.

**Me: **You get your own text? Good luck!

**Liam:** That's better.

"When do I get to meet your new friend?" my mom asked. She didn't understand why I was dealing with the fan drama.

I shrugged, "I don't even know when I'll see him again." My lips poked out subtly in thought. It was hard not being able to touch my boyfriend at least once a week. "Anyways, Sofia and Shavonne are in town so I'll be out tonight."

"Is that safe?" my mom asked. "I don't think that's safe." She said as my step-dad walked in wearing his mechanic jumpsuit. He kissed my mom on the cheek. "Maybe you should stay in tonight."

My nostrils flared, "Mom, come on."

Earl looked at me, "Them crazy girls gone be waiting wherever you go." He spoke so fast I barely comprehended it. They were being ridiculous. I was not in any danger.

"I survived the Florence madness. I bet the Decatur madness is not even close." I stood and walked into the kitchen. Aerial was sitting at the octagon shaped table eating a cup of noodles. "Hey sissy pooh," I teased her.

"Hey Jay," Aerial huffed. She walked around with a constant attitude. No one understood it.

"Do you have plans tonight?" I asked sitting across from her with my bottle of water.

Aerial shrugged, "I'm going to the game." I nodded. Talking to my sister was always awkward. You never knew what to expect from her.

"How was school?"

"It was school. Why are you asking me questions?" Aerial rolled her eyes and threw up her hands in exasperation. I stood up and left the table. There were a few hours until I was supposed to meet up with my old friends. I pulled out my laptop and decided to waste time on Twitter.

** JayQuin94:** Back home for the weekend and I get to hang with SofMarie93 and SimplyMe_SDC!

** LauraBryn94:** JayQuin94 what about me?!

** JayQuin94: **I didn't know you were home!

** LauraBryn94: **Well I am and we have some talking to do.

Bryn was another of my high school fans. She was also the definition of a fan girl. I was pretty sure that Bryn was the original Alabama Belieber.

** JayQuin94:** Well I'll see you tonight.

Around five o'clock I started to get dress. Shavonne, Sofia, and I (now with Bryn) were meeting at our high school football game. Afterwards we were planning on going out to eat and heading to Sofia's for Apples to Apples. It was a ritual of ours started sophomore year. Tonight was going to be like old times.

I picked out a pair of black high-waist shorts and a purple Hollister polo. My hair was in its curly state so I pinned it back into a casual, but sophisticated bun. I wore black gladiator sandals with a silver infinity ring. Once I was dressed I had to wait on Aerial. My mom wanted me to give her a ride so she wouldn't have to waste gas, although we lived right down the road from Decatur High School.

Once my sister was dressed in one of our brother's pink polo with skinny jeans and a black belt around her waist, we left the house in my black 1994 Honda Accord. I parked in the stadium parking lot, paying the five dollar fee. We got out of the car and headed to the entrance. As we stood in line about five middle school girls stopped and pointed. Their cell phones were out. I groaned quietly. Couldn't a girl just go to a football game? A petite red head in a bright yellow camisole dress approached me with encouragement from her friends.

"You're Justice Neloms, right?" she asked in a shaky voice. I nodded in response as I handed the woman in the ticket booth my six dollars. "Can I get a picture with you?"

I was stunned, "That's not a good idea." I told her shaking my head as Aerial and I walked towards the gate.

"Well, can I get a hug?" she asked. Her face looked so sad. With a sigh I opened my arms. The girl smiled and walked towards me. She hugged me eagerly. I could tell she was nervous. "Right after Liam, Harry's my favorite." She informed me.

I laughed softly, "Well I'm a huge Directioner so don't give up." I winked at the girl before walking away. My friends were waiting on me. I spotted Shavonne first. Her long black hair hung straight a few inches past her shoulders. She wore a peach goddess blouse with denim jeans. "Oh my gosh is that Shav-a-nay?" it was an inside joke.

Shavonne turned to me, "Girl getting famous didn't make you move any faster." She shook her head. We didn't hug. That wasn't how our friendship worked.

"I'm not famous," I corrected her as Sofia walked towards me. "Hey Sof!" She hugged me immediately. Bryn cleared her throat loudly. She was still wearing her glasses and her short brunette hair was in the same style, "Hey girl." I hugged her too.

"Where's Harry?" Bryn asked in a rush. Yep, she was a Directioner.

"In New York," I answered with a shrug. "Part of his career requires him to travel a lot," I added sarcastically.

Bryn rolled her eyes, "I wanted to go to the Atlanta show so bad," she whined.

"I really don't want to talk about Harry right now," I informed her as another middle school girl approached me.

"Can I get a picture with you?" she asked a lot more confident than the one before her.

"If I take a picture with you it'll end up in tabloids with a ridiculous headline and story," I explained apologetically. The girl frowned, but nodded and walked away. My friends looked at me with wide eyes. "What?" I wondered.

"Does that happen often?" Sofia asked as we climbed the stairs to find somewhere to sit.

"For the past month it has," I answered. "It's really ridiculous. I can't even go to Wal-Mart."

"Just borrow Paul," Bryn shrugged.

"Oh yeah because it's just that easy," I retorted.

"Hey look it's an Oreo," Sofia joked pointing at us. Shavonne and I were on the ends with Sofia and Bryn on the inside. We all laughed. It was our lame joke that never seemed to get old. Sofia shrugged, "That was the best subject change ever." She turned her attention to the game.

After the game we decided to go to Chili's. Bryn rode with me since she didn't drive to the game. While waiting on a table Kiss You started playing from my cell phone. I pulled it out of my small purse. A picture of Harry in black shades with a smile flashed on my screen.

"Ow your famous boa is calling," Bryn elbowed me.

I rolled my eyes as I answered, "Hello?"

"Hello love," Harry's voice came through. "What are you doing?"

"I'm actually out with my friends. Remember I told you I was going to Decatur for the weekend."

"Aw yes, well are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, we went to our old school's game and now we're at Chili's." I pulled back my phone to check the time. It was nine o'clock here which meant it was about eleven o'clock there. "How did the show go?" I asked.

"It was great. The crowd really got into it. We sung all of the new hits." He background sounded weird. It sounded like he was in an airport.

"I thought you all were taking the bus for the US shows," I stated.

Harry paused, "We are love." He was hiding something. I could hear it in his voice.

"Justice we got a table," Shavonne called. "Let's go girl!" she waved me forward.

"Um, Haz I have to go."

"That's fine. Call me later."

"I will," I promised before ending the call. As I walked to the table I couldn't help but think about how Harry sounded weird. Maybe something happened at the show that he didn't want me to know about. I couldn't imagine what though.

Almost three hours went by and we were still at Chili's. The wait for our food had been long and we had not too long got our dessert, but it gave us more time to catch up. We were sitting in a booth near the bar. My back was to the entrance so when Bryn gasped and nearly spit her water all over the table I was pretty upset.

"Holy smokes it's Harry Styles," she said in a daze. I looked over my shoulder immediately and there he was wearing dark skinny jeans and a pale blue button down. He spotted me and walked to our table immediately.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in amazement as I stood to hug him.

"We have the weekend off," Harry informed me as he squeezed me tighter. I slowly pulled away and turned to face my friends. Shavonne and Sofia were exchanging a look, but Bryn looked ready to explode.

"Harry these are my friends," I pointed to each of them one by one, "Shavonne, Sofia, and Bryn."

"You're in One Direction," Bryn squealed. Her eyes were beyond wide.

"Yes," Harry nodded slowly for emphasis.

Bryn stood, "I listen to your voice every day."

Harry leaned into me putting his arm around my waist, "Should I be scared?"

I shook my head, "Bryn is harmless. Isn't that right Bryn?" I smiled at her as I sat back down. Harry sat beside me watching my friend closely. I think he started to regret his decision until he noticed the double chocolate brownie with vanilla ice cream I had. He took my spoon and stole a bite. "Wow," I shook my head in surprise.

"This is delicious," Harry commented before taking another bite.

"You know I wasn't sure when I ordered but now that a wild Harry has stolen my spoon I think so too," the sarcasm could be heard clearly. Harry smiled innocently at me.

"Justice shares dessert," Shavonne commented in surprise.

"I'm pretty sure she tried to take my hand off for pretending to reach one time," Sofia added.

"That's not," I started before pausing in thought. "Well you shouldn't have touched my brownie." I shrugged. Sofia scoffed and pointed to Harry who had taken my spoon yet again.

"Not to be rude," Shavonne said leaning forward, "but who are you again?"

Harry looked up, "I'm Harry Styles. I'm a member of One Direction."

"And that is?" Shavonne pressed.

Sofia laughed, "The group that Justice is always tweeting us about." Something clicked in Shavonne's mind. She gave Harry a once over and shrugged. My friends were sometimes too honest. "Uh oh," Sofia huffed as she took a sip of water. I looked up to see yet another girl heading my way. Only this time I was obviously not the one she was after.

"Not again," I whined. Harry looked at me with confused eyes. Before I could explain the girl had reached our table.

"Harry can I have your autograph?" she asked handed him a small poster obviously torn out of a magazine. Harry smiled and signed the poster. He noticed the camera as well.

"Would you like a picture?" he asked pointing to the maroon digital camera.

The girl blushed, "Actually I want a picture of both of you." She looked at me, "Justice I love your covers. You should upload more." My covers on You Tube weren't very popular and the tabloids had brought them up. I hadn't done one since Harry and I became official.

Harry chuckled, "Let's take the picture." He stood and I did as well. Shavonne offered to take the picture. The girl stood between us.

"On the count of three," Shavonne announced. "One, two, three," the camera sounded and flashed. I sat back down with Harry beside us. "So, um, Harry how did you get here without anyone tagging along?" Shavonne asked a good question. Harry was by himself. There wasn't any security or anything.

Harry smiled, "I have my ways."

My eyes widened, "Did you sneak away?" I accused in a frightened voice.

"No, management set up the whole trip for me. They picked my hotel, car service, and there's a security guard on call." Harry continued to smile, but I eyed him suspiciously.

"Well if you two lovebirds are done, there's a game of Apples-to-Apples waiting on us," Shavonne reminded our group. Sofia nodded as we all slid out of the booth.

"Oh Harry bless your poor soul," Bryn exclaimed as we walked outside. We all looked at her curiously, "Riding in a car with Justice can be dangerous."

I rolled my eyes, "Yet I'm the only one without a ticket in this whole group." I scrunched my eyebrows, "We'll see you at Sofa's," I called over my shoulder. Harry followed me to my car. He stopped on the passenger side, "What?"

His eyes were wide with fear, "I'm scared to let you drive."

"Well, you don't know where we're going so get in the car," I opened the driver's door. Harry slowly got in the car. He was tense from the time I reversed out of the parking spot until I got on the Beltline. "Feeling better?" I asked as we passed by the Target shopping complex.

"You actually aren't a bad driver," Harry informed me as he stole a glance. I smiled victoriously. The drive to Sofia's was a kind of far off. When we finally arrived the hill driveway leading to the two story dream home everyone else was there. I parked in front of the garage. Sofia was waiting on the doorsteps that led inside of her house.

"You're always the last one to arrive," she complained as we walked inside. Her cat, Albus, was sitting on the counter in the laundry on the right. We turned to the left and entered the kitchen/den area. Shavonne was leaning against the island while Bryn was rummaging through the stainless steel refrigerator. Sofia walked out of the kitchen into the foyer and up the stairs. Harry and I sat at the round glass dining table by the patio doors.

"I've spent many days here," I said as I remembered all of the good times.

"Like the time when I taught you how to take off your bra off without taking off your shirt," Bryn reminded me.

Harry looked at me with curious eyes, "What is this?" he asked referring to Bryn's story.

"It's not nearly as weird as it sounds," I assured him.

Bryn smiled, "I don't know the strip tease fashion show was pretty weird."

"Bryn!" I shot a glare at her. She was no better Katie when it came to embarrassing me. Before I could say anything else the doorbell rang. Shavonne walked towards the front door expectantly; behind the door stood my very tall and skinny friend Tevin. He must have been wearing his contacts because his black frame glasses were not on his face. Sofia ran down the steps and stopped before she reached the bottom.

"Hey Tevin," she greeted the unexpected guest. "Shavonne didn't say if you had answered or not."

I walked in to join the commotion, "Tev Tev!" I ran to him for a hug. Tevin and I were at the same college, but we never saw each other. Our schedules conflicted. He hugged me back and walked into the house.

"Well I can't find Apples-to-Apples so what are we going to do?" Sofia asked leading the way upstairs. As everyone followed I looked back for Harry. This must have been weird for him. I grabbed his hand.

"Why don't we play Just Dance?" I asked as we entered into the game loft. There was a door leading to the home theater on the wall were the large television was. All of my friends groaned.

"Justice you always win," Sofia complained.

Harry's eyes lightened, "So it wasn't just us? She beats you all as well."

I shrugged, "All of you need to work on your dance skills."

"That sounds like a challenge," Shavonne decided. Sofia agreed and went to cut on the Wii. The first round was me and Sofia. I won and kept the first controller. Next came Shavonne and she was defeated as well. Bryn tried, but she was an easy win. Tevin decided to give it go, but he has no rhythm. I looked at Harry with challenging eyes.

"Your turn," I taunted.

"Come on Harry. None of us can beat her," Bryn encouraged. He stood ready to face the challenge. I was sure that I would win, but boy was I wrong. Harry smiled victoriously.

"What?" I was in shock.

Harry kissed my cheek, "It's okay love. You're still a winner to me." He turned to his next challenger. I sat down with a frown and folded arms. The game continued for a while before I looked at the clock and realized it was after two o'clock.

"We should go," I announced standing to leave.

"Wow, it is late." Shavonne said standing as well. "This was fun you guys." She said grabbing her keys.

"I can't wait to do this again," I added as Harry and I walked towards the stairs.

"It was nice to meet you all," Harry waved politely. We walked out of the house.

"Bye Justice. Bye Harry," Shavonne calls as she gets in her car. I waved back not noticing Harry opening the passenger door.

"You don't know what hotel I'm staying at," he explained.

"And you don't know about Decatur," I replied.

"Yes, but I have you." He smiled that gorgeous smile and I gave in. He closed my door and walked to the driver's side. "This is so weird."

Harry managed to make it to the downtown hotel the Country Inn. When he pulled to the front entrance he put the car in park.

"I would ask you to come to my room, but it is late." He opened the door to get out but a swarm of photographers and fans appeared. Harry closed the door quickly and pulled out his phone. I heard him tell someone about the situation and assumed it was the hired security guard. After a few minutes a macho man showed. He barreled his way through the crowd. I squeezed Harry's hand not really wanting him to go. Harry motioned for the man to go to my door instead of his. The security guard opened my door and helped me out. I held my head down as he walked me to the driver's side. Harry got out of the car. He gave me a quick peak before braving the crowd to make his way inside the hotel. I locked my doors and put my car in drive. People slowly moved out of my way, but their cameras were still shoved up to my window.

"Ugh! Get a life," I yelled in anger as I slowly drove away. These people were getting ridiculous.

The sun shined the pale blue curtains of the window by my bed. I groaned, rolled over, and put my thick brown cover over my head.

"Jay there's breakfast downstairs. Momma cooked pancakes," my younger brother, Caleb, informed me. He stood by my bed in a pair of dark blue checkered boxers.

"Thanks Bug," I said as I sat up. Caleb smiled and walked out of my room. I swung my feet over the bed and dragged myself down the many carpeted stairs. The sweet aroma of maple syrup hit my nostrils. I sniffed until I entered the kitchen. Aerial and Tyrique were already sitting at the table. My mom was at the stove. I took the seat in front of the patio doors.

"Omelet or scrambled eggs?" my mom asked me.

"Omelet," I answered automatically.

"How did you get in the house last night?" she asked. My mom had never been strict on curfews.

"The door was unlocked," I answered. "Whoever came in before must have forgotten." Aerial and Tyrique exchanged a look quickly. My mom sat a plate down in front of me as my aunt and granny entered the house.

"Tiff," my granny called as she walked into the kitchen. My mom rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Hey Justice," my granny smiled at me in her mix match green cotton shorts and bright pink t-shirt. "When did you come home?"

"Last night," I answered in between bites.

"I saw you on TV," my aunt informed me leaning against the wall. Kari held up her arms so I could pick her up. I finished eating my breakfast and made my way back upstairs. Kari followed me. After I showered I dressed in a purple graphic tee and denim capris. My hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail. I applied a little eyeliner and wore small silver hoops. I decided to wear my neon layered Converse.

"Do you want to go to the park Kari?" I asked after I was presentable. She nodded as someone downstairs called my name. "Yeah?" I called back.

"You have a visitor," my granny informed me. I hitched Kari on my hip and ran down the stairs expecting one of my friends. Harry stood there in a black v neck and skinny jeans. I stopped on the last step with a smile.

"Hey," I was aware of my family watching so I closed the space between us and hugged him. Kari leaned away. She was iffy towards strangers. I set her down. My granny cleared her throat. "Everyone this is Harry. Harry that's Charrian my grandmother, Tiffany my mom, and Chelle my aunt," I pointed to each of them individually.

"Hello everyone," Harry waved. That made them continue whatever they were doing before. "What are your plans for the day?"

"I'm actually about to take this little one to the park," I looked down at Kari.

"She's a cutie. What's your name?" Harry asked Kari. She stuck a finger in her mouth and turned side to side.

"Her name is Za'Kari." I answered rolling my eyes at the suddenly shy girl. I led the way out of the door. There was a park down the road from my house. Harry and I walked with Kari in between us. When we reached the park she ran to the slide. I headed sat on a swing and kicked my feet rapidly.

"You're so lazy," Harry teased as he walked behind me and pushed.

"I'm doing most of the work," I argued.

We stayed at the park for hours playing with Kari. She was having the time of her life and I was just happy to spend time with Harry. After the park we went back to my house where my siblings and aunt were starting a game of monopoly. We joined them. My stepdad and mom were cooking.

"Who's going to be the banker?" Caleb asked.

"I will," Chelle volunteered. We all shook our heads.

"Let Jay do it," Tyrique decided it. I hesitantly greed to it, as I passed out the play money Rock Me started playing. We all looked at Tyrique. He pulled out his phone in embarrassment and quickly silenced it. I laughed at Harry's wide eyes.

"He's the one who introduced me to your music," I explained.

"I'm not sure how to feel about this," Harry admitted. I laughed and continued to organize the bank.

We rolled the dice to see who would go first. Aerial got the highest number so the game started with her. Caleb explained our adapted way of playing Monopoly. It was slightly different from the traditional way.

"I feel as if this will make it harder to win," Harry said nodding as Caleb finished explaining.

"You aren't going to win anyways," I corrected him arrogantly. The table laughed.

My family took Monopoly seriously. We were deep into the game. Dinner had been ready for a few minutes, but none of us had moved. My mom was starting to make plates and bring them to the table. Harry collected all of the tax money and threw his arms in the air victoriously. His tattoos were perfectly exposed to my mother who wasn't a big fan of them. She stared at his arm in curiosity.

"Are those tattoos?" she asked. I felt my face drop.

Harry lowered his arms, "Yes, this one says things I can't and this one says things I can." He pointed out the tattoos.

"How many tattoos do you have?" my aunt asked. She was into ink as well.

"Four," Harry lied. I glared at him, "Maybe six." I folded my arms, "Eight." I cocked my head and flared my nostrils, "Teen," he final admitted, although I was pretty sure it was more like twenty.

"You have eighteen tattoos?" my mom asked in disbelief.

"That's what's up," my aunt nodded as my brothers laughed for no reason.

"They're small tattoos," I tried to justify not making eye contact with my mom. She gave me a knowing look.

We finished the game after two hours. Harry managed to take the win to everyone's surprise. My aunt, Harry, and Aerial were in the sitting room talking. I walked in and sat on the small couch between Aerial and Chelle.

"I'm going to get one in a few minutes," Chelle finished her sentence.

"Going to get what?" I inquired.

"A tattoo," Aerial answered for her.

"I think I may go too," Harry announced.

My eyes widened, "Say what now?"

Aerial scoffed, "It's just a tattoo Jay," she rolled her eyes as she stood and walked upstairs. Chelle left the room as well.

"You can help me decided what to get," Harry added. His eyes were pleading. It was hard not to give in.

"Fine," I stood as my aunt walked towards the door. Aerial was following behind her. Harry stood as well. "Let's get this over with."

We arrived at Ink City. They weren't busy thankfully. As Chelle and Harry decided what they wanted, I went through my pictures. There were some new ones from the park. I posted them to my Instagram.

** JayQuin94:** Za'Kari likes the slide /p/Rdv86jedf

I continued scrolling through my pictures and found of me, Harry, and Kari. Kari was on the swing, I was pushing her, and Harry was standing close behind me. It was a cute picture.

** JayQuin94:** The best day ever /p/Hge40fdF2

"Are you going to watch?" Harry asked as the tattoo artist led Chelle to the back. I grudgingly stood and followed them.

"Where is this one going?" I asked sitting beside the bench. Harry raised his arm and pointed near his armpit.

A female tattoo artist who resembled Regina George from Mean Girls walked over, "You're going to have to take off your shirt," she informed him. He shrugged and pulled the shirt over his head. My breath caught as his chiseled chest came into view. "Wow even better in person," the girl nodded in appreciation with a goofy smile.

"Directioner?" I asked. She nodded, "I understand."

Harry laid back on the bench. I glanced over at Chelle. She was getting a tattoo on her left foot. This was going to be the longest time of my life so I decided to take pictures. It was the most entertaining thing to do.

** JayQuin94:** You can't compete with my boyfriend he has 27 tattoos /p/Hs38gr90

** StelomsLover: **I see what you did there lol.

I wasn't paying attention to the music until a familiar beat began. I looked up at the speakers in the ceiling in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me," I muttered.

"Oh I know this song," Harry joked as Kiss You began to play.

"I swear if you sing along I will record it and put it on Tumblr," I warned him. He winked and only nodded his head to them music.

"I like the one with the guy who has the hair and the eyes," Harry added in an ominous voice.

"You all have hair," the artist reminded him.

Harry nodded, "Yeah. Oh and I like the one where the guy sings those words." I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"Little Things is the best," I continued.

The girl nodded in agreement, "The video really gets to you."

"Oh and the feels it creates." I pointed without true reason.

"Did you get major Louis feels too?" she asked.

I nodded excitedly, "The whole time."

Harry cleared his throat. I looked away in embarrassment. I had definitely had a fan girl conversation in front of my boyfriend who happened to be in my favorite boy band.

"This is my favorite one off of the album," the tattoo artist chimed in.

"They Don't Know about Us is my favorite," I added making conversation.

"Omg!" I gasped. Harry, Chelle, and Aerial looked at me with very curious eyes. "Is it too late for me to get a piercing?" I asked the girl. She shook her head. "I know what I'm doing," I said in a sing-song voice.

After Harry got his tattoo of "bye", I took his place on the bench.

"What do you want pierced?" the girl asked me.

"My nose," I answered.

Harry pulled out his phone, "I must show this to Liam." He snapped pictures as the needle was prepped. I worked to keep myself calm. When it came time for the actual piercing my eyes widened. "Are you scared love?"

"A little," I admitted. Harry chuckled and grabbed my hand. I could the nerves leaving. There was instant pain as the needle pierced my nose. When the stud was in my nose and the hole was clean, I sat up. "Smile," Harry held his cell phone out towards me. I smiled as the camera sounded.

"So you get piercings and he gets tattoos," Chelle commented.

Aerial turned her hot pink digital camera to us. She didn't give a warning, but luckily we were paying attention. I leaned into Harry and he wrapped his arm around my waist. We left Ink City minutes later. When we got to the house my parents were in their room and my brothers were watching TV downstairs with Kari and Terrence. Chelle gathered her kids and left. Aerial went with her.

"Starbucks would be so great right," I sighed, "but I don't want to drive." I was leaning in the living room entrance.

Harry glanced at me as he sat on the love seat, "Are you trying to tell me something?"

I sat beside him, "Don't you want Starbucks?"

"Not really," he answered and turned his attention back to the television.

"Please," I quietly begged hoping it would work. He groaned in response. "Pretty please," I tried again and got nothing. "Pretty please with a cherry on top," I begged as I laid my chin on his shoulder and looked directly in his eyes.

"Let's go," he responded and just like that I had gotten my way.

Harry and I got our Starbucks and went back to his hotel room. We hadn't been alone together all day.

"Your family is nice," Harry told me as I sat on the bed.

I rolled my eyes, "They're crazy is more like it." My family had successfully embarrassed me.

"I like them," he said sitting beside me. "Not nearly as much as I like you however." He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer.

I looked at him, "Oh really? How much do you like me?" my eyes were challenging. He squinted seductively as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

My weekend with Harry was short lived. He flew back to New York Sunday morning. Katie and I went back to campus Sunday night. She was upset that Niall didn't come to visit her. My pictures of us at the park were all over the internet, plus some that a passerby took. The tweets were rolling in by the buckets.

October brought a new wave of threats when the boys had an interview and were asked if they were ready to get off tour.

"I love our fans, but I'm ready for the tour to be over. I haven't taken my girlfriend on a date in months." Harry answered genuinely. That's of course angered some Directioners.

** IHateJustice:** JayQuin94 you dumb slut you're pulling Harry away from work.

** HarryPickMe: ** JayQuin94you're so stupid.

** NaNaNaGirl: ** JayQuin94 you can't be a fame whore if your bf isn't famous!

November contributed to my stress as well. When I tweeted a picture of me and Tevin it started rumors of me cheating. There was an article in several tabloids. Luckily Harry had met Tevin and had no fears. I on the other hand was ready to go off on everyone. It was a relief to go home for Thanksgiving. I kept Kari the whole week. Just time with her seemed to ease my mind.

December came quick. Harry and I had officially been together five months. The hate seemed to die down for the holiday spirit, for now anyways. Christmas was soon approaching. I had taken my finals and was home for the break. While everyone was out of the house, I sat in the living room watching One Direction's interview.

"Now that you're no longer on tour and Christmas is soon to be here what are your plans?" the male interviewer in the gray suit asked.

"I'm going home," Niall answered.

Zayn nodded, "Yeah."

The interviewer nodded catching on, "So you all will be spending time with family."

"To an extent," Harry answered.

"Do tell," the interviewer pressed.

"I'm celebrating with my family early, because everyone has different plans." Harry explained.

"What are your plans?"

"I will be in the states," Harry smiled as the audience awed.

"It's disgusting isn't it?" Liam teased.

"I'm guessing you will be spending time with Justice," the interviewer assumed. Harry nodded the way he does.

"I think you get to go to a ball right Harry?" Louis piped in.

"There's a New Year's Ball somewhere and we're going," Harry explained.

Liam chuckled, "He didn't have much of a choice Andy."

Andy laughed, "Harry is it true that you got a new tattoo?"

"About two months ago actually," Harry answered.

"And do all of you lads have tattoos?"

"I don't," Niall answered quickly.

"Harry has then most and then Zayn," Louis added.

Liam leaned forward on his elbows, "Don't tell my mum."

"Harry what is the tattoo of?" Andy inquired.

"It says bye," Harry laughed. Zayn looked down to hide his laughter. Liam face palmed while Louis and Niall laughed noticeably.

"What that your idea?" Andy sounded concerned.

Louis looked at his friend, "Was it your idea?" he pressed.

"It was not my idea," Harry admitted.

"He's whipped," Liam commented. "Did Justice just tell you to get the tattoo or…"

"No we were already there."

"Does your girlfriend have any tattoos?" Andy asked suddenly.

"No, she hates tattoos, but she does have piercings."

Andy nodded with relief, "I was thinking we've never noticed a tattoo in her shorts and dresses she's always seen in."

Harry chuckled as Liam spoke up, "She does have about six piercings."

"I thought it was four," Zayn spoke up.

"There's the two in her ear lobes, the nose, and the one at the top of her ear that she just got," Harry listed them off.

"Zayn does Perrie have any tattoos or piercings?"

"Uhh," Zayn started trying to remember. The other boys were in their own silent conversations. I clicked a new tab and pulled up Twitter.

** JayQuin94: **For the record I currently have six piercings, but I would like six more.

** IHateJustice: **You're a whore JayQuin94.

** IShipSteloms:** Your nose piercing is cute JayQuin94.

** JamieDirectioner:** It's so cute that Harry_Styles remembered all of JayQuin94's piercings.

** StayCalm1DStrong:** JayQuin94 did you go with Harry to get his tattoo?

** JayQuin94:** StayCalm1DStrong I did and I got my nose pierced.

** IHateJustice:** JayQuin94 is a scary bitch. She won't acknowledge me.

** JayQuin94:** IShipSteloms thank you.

It was safe not to tweet too much more. People could easily screen capture certain parts to make them look worse than they were. It had happened before.

My phone began to ring and Katie's picture appeared on my screen. I sighed before accepting the call.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Have you been on Tumblr?" she asked immediately.

"No," I grabbed my laptop and pulled up the web browser.

"You may want to go on here," Katie informed me sounding concerned. When Tumblr finally loaded I could feel my anger rising. There was a picture of Harry and some girl kissing. Several people had blogged the picture.

Apparently Harry broke up with his girlfriend of five months and celebrated by kissing the first random girl he saw. A standby captured the moment and tweeted it.

Is Harry cheating on Justice? The boys had an interview today where Harry practically gushed about Justice, but this picture of him kissing some unknown girl started circulating last night.

"What is this?" I asked not really talking to anyone.

"I don't know," Katie responded. I had forgotten she was on the phone. It was silent for a few minutes before a gasped came from Katie's end. "Go look at Louis's tweet." I did as she said. When Louis timeline loaded a sigh immediately escaped my lips.

** Louis_Tomlinson: **These rumors about Harry_Styles cheating on JayQuin94 are complete bullshit.

"Well that's a little reassuring," I commented.

"I bet there's an explanation," Katie agreed, "I have to go Niall is calling. Talk to you later." She ended the call. I grabbed my phone and clicked on my message app. I just needed to know the story behind what I had seen. I was surprised to find that Harry had already sent me a text message. It was an explanation though.

**Harry: **Sorry I forgot call last night.

**Me: **It's okay I had to do homework.

**Harry: **We're going to be busy for the next few hours, but I'll call you tonight.

**Me: **Let's Skype.

**Harry: **Okay. Bye love.

I guess I would have to wait until later to ask him about the picture. Until did I had to distract myself. Any social website wasn't an option so instead I decided to work on one of my stories. Those typically kept me occupied for hours.

Time flew by. Before I knew it my Skype alert was going off. I accepted the call immediately. Harry's face appeared on my screen. He waved with a smile. I waved back.

"Hello love," Harry greeted me. It was how he always did.

"Hey I have to get to the point," I had to get the truth now. "Did you cheat on me?"

"I lo- wait. What?" He was confused. As he tried to figure out what I was talking about, I screen shared the picture of him and the random girl kissing.

"Where did you see that?" Harry asked as I clicked back onto the Skype window.

"Please just answer the question," I begged.

Harry looked at the screen, "I was out with Louis and Liam and this random fan grabbed my face and snogged me."

I sighed with relief, "Oh my gosh that sounds so much better than what I was imagining."

Harry placed a hand to his forehead, "Do you see things like that often?"

"Like that? No, but I do see other things." I shrugged it off. I had learned to ignore the media. It was the fans that still got to me.

"I'm sorry love," Harry apologized.

I shook my head, "It's not your fault. We Directioners can be very aggressive."

He chuckled, "I won't disagree with you there."

"Hey at least we get to spend Christmas together." I squealed. A smile stretched across my face.

"I can't wait."

"Me either," my head swarmed with thoughts. Christmas with Harry was bound to be special. Ten days with Harry without work or school to interrupt. It was the most time we would have together since summer. Nothing would be able to tear us apart.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Christmas Eve I drove my car to Huntsville airport and waited inside for Harry. When he saw me a smile lit up his face. My arms itched to be around his neck. It took everything in me to patient as he got stopped by a few fans along the way. Finally he reached me and wrapped me in his arms.

"I've missed you," I sighed.

I kissed him, "I missed you more." After we pulled apart we walked out to my car. Harry offered to drive, but I declined. I drove straight to his hotel so he could check-in. After we got his luggage to his hotel room, I drug him to the mall. Everything was closing at 6:30 and I still had presents to get.

We passed by Kay Jeweler's on the way to Body Shop to find the blazer my mom had been coveting. A gorgeous diamond ring caught my attention. I paused in my mission to stare it.

"So pretty," I cooed before continuing. I was unaware that Harry was a few steps behind me still looking at the ring.

"It is six o'clock and the stores are closing," Harry complained that night. "What more could you possibly need?" he asked as I searched the nearly empty shelves of Wal-Mart.

"I think I have everything now," I announced heading towards the register with the shortest line.

Harry shook his head, "I never knew one girl could shop for so many hours."

"You never knew me," I pointed out. "Katie refuses to go to the mall with me."

"I can see why." Harry teased. I rolled my eyes and placed my items on the counter. When I had paid and gotten my receipt we left. Harry was "dying" of starvation so we went to Steak and Shake.

He scarfed down his food and tried to steal my fries, but I kept swatting his hands. It was ten o'clock when we got back to his hotel. We kissed goodnight and departed.

"Christmas breakfast is at nine," I called to him.

"I know," he called back.

I woke up the next morning to Harry kissing my forehead. I sighed and stretched. He looked handsome in a navy sweater with khaki pants.

"Your mother told me to wake you," he informed me as I climbed out of the bed in my winter pajamas. "Breakfast is almost ready?" I nodded, "See you downstairs." Harry kissed my cheek and left me alone.

I showered, dressed in a black and white sweater dress with black suede boots, straightened my hair, and headed downstairs. My mom was fixing plates and I took a seat beside Harry.

"You never dress up for Christmas," Caleb commented.

"Shut-up," I shushed him quickly.

"Jay," my mom gave me a stern look. I looked down apologetically.

After breakfast we went in the living room to exchange gifts. Za'Kari and Terrence had majority of the gifts being the youngest family members. My mom stuck to the usual gift of money and one other thing. She got Aerial a Hello Kitty DVD player, Tyrique a new guitar, Caleb a new basketball goal, and me a new IPod. The shocker was when she handed Harry a gift box with nice Rolex. Once my family finished exchanging gifts, Harry subtly handed me a small, thin, rectangular gift box.

"Ow looks like jewelry. Justice likes jewelry." I winked at Harry as I lifted the lid. Inside was a gold chain with H&J linked together hanging off. "Aww, it's so pretty. Thank you." I hugged the most perfect boyfriend in the history of dating.

Harry chuckled, "I'm glad you like it," he lifted the necklace and motioned for me to turn around so he could clasp it around my neck.

"Pretty," Kari said pointing to the necklace.

Aerial shrugged, "Kind of possessive." I shook my head at her.

"I have something for you too," I handed him the black gift box. He shot a curious glance my way before opening the box. Inside was a custom designed, red, vintage model car with an Elvis vinyl record.

Harry smiled, "Well you just made my gift look like crap."

I laughed, "You can make it up to me." Without thinking I leaned in for a kiss, but quickly remembered the rest of my family. My mom was eyeing me challengingly. It was best not to test her kindness.

Christmas was perfect. The best moment was Kari's reaction to the hot pink Barbie car Harry bought. She squealed and ran to it.

"You just became her best friend," my stepdad Earl commented.

For the rest of the day we enjoyed each other's company. Dinner came and we all enjoyed the meal of turkey, dressing, yams, macaroni, and more. Aerial and I cleaned the kitchen while Harry watched sports with Earl, Caleb, and Tyrique. Once it came time for him to leave I pouted.

"I'll see you tomorrow love," he gave me a peck and left.

New Year's Eve resulted in me running around frantically preparing at the last minute for the ball. My purple princess gown hung in my closet ready to be worn. Yet shoes and accessories were still missing.

**Zayn: **Hey American where is my gift?

**Me: **You're Muslim!

**Zayn:** Doesn't mean anything. I want a gift.

I rolled my eyes, put away my phone, and continued to search for the perfect shoes.

"Where the necklace he bought you," my mom suggested as she found a pair of gold formal pumps. I nodded taking the shoes and heading to pay.

At seven o'clock I was finally ready for the ball. I wore the purple princess gown, gold pumps, and H&J necklace. My hair was in an intricate bun with a swoop bang.

"Beautiful," my mom smiled at me as the doorbell rang. "That boyfriend of yours is so formal." She rolled her eyes and led the way downstairs. Harry stood in a black tux. He looked perfect. My heart pounded.

"Wow," a breath escaped his lips as he laid eyes on me. I smiled shyly and looked down. This was so weird and exciting.

The drive to Huntsville was quiet. The air was drowning in tension and I don't mean the angry kind. We arrived at the five star hotel. A staff member led us to brilliantly decorated ballroom. We found our table where Sofia and her date were sitting already.

"Wow you look gorgeous," Sofia stood to hug me.

"So do you," I gave her a once over. She was wearing a champagne sheer ball gown and her brunette hair was freshly cut to her shoulders with a blunt bang. "I like the new hairdo."

Sofia smiled, "Justice and Harry meet my date Bryan. Bryan meet my friend Justice and her boyfriend Harry." Bryn stood to shake Harry's hand. It all felt so formal.

The ball was being held by a local charity. It my first year attending, but Sofia had been before. We sat and talked until the MC took the stage. He commanded the room efficiently. After the opening speech, the DJ began to play music. I pulled Sofia onto the dance floor. This wasn't the typical ball.

When a slow song came on I went to Harry. I held my hand out for his and smiled.

"Dance with me." He stood and led me to the floor. His arms locked around my waist and mine locked around his neck. We stayed like that for quite some time. Even after the song had changed we were still in each other's arms.

At 11:59 the countdown began. The numbers flashed on the projector screen. Harry was still holding.

"Five, four three, two, one, Happy New Year!" The crowd cheered.

Harry looked down at me, "Happy New Year." His lips touched mine. I had been waiting for this exact moment all night. It was more perfect than imagination could conjure.

Harry drove us back to Decatur going to his hotel instead of my house. There were butterflies in my stomach when he unlocked the room door. He pulled me into his arms.

"I'm glad I got to spend this time with you," he breathed against my neck.

"Mm me too," I felt his hand moving towards the buttons of my dress. I didn't stop. As Harry gingerly led me to the bed I knew that this time there would be no saying stop.

I woke up ten o'clock grateful that I had brought a change of clothes. As Harry slept, I showered and dressed. When I walked out of the bathroom he was sitting on the foot of the bed in his boxers.

"Want to go to IHOP?" I asked picking my dress up off of the floor.

"Sure," he kissed my cheek before walking into the bathroom. My face grew hot as the memory of the hours before flooded into my brain.

After Harry was showered and dressed we headed to IHOP. When we were seated fan after fan came asking for autographs and pictures. Several shot dirty looks at me. It was getting more and more annoying.

"Oh my gosh we look so cute together," one girl chirped showing the picture they had just taken to Harry.

"He had a girlfriend," I muttered taking a sip of my orange juice. Harry managed to get done with his fans and sit back down at the booth. He looked at me with curious eyes.

"What's wrong love?"

"Nothing," I answered courtly. Harry didn't press. We finished our food and left. He wanted to go to Bridge Street Town Centre. That only brought on more fans which meant more dirty looks and snide comments. Harry went to check out H&M while I went into Victoria's Secret. A blonde girl grunted before shoulder checking me.

"Real mature," I huffed as I picked my bag off of the floor. My cell phone was ringing as I walked out of the store. Harry was waiting for me. "Hello?"

"Some crazy girl tried to run over Kari and then yelled out 'I'm gonna kill that Justice bitch' before pulling off," my aunt yelled.

"Oh my gosh is Kari okay?" I was instantly worried.

"She's okay," Chelle informed me.

"I'm on my way," I ended the call. "We have to go someone tried to run over Kari." Harry nodded and followed me to the parking lot.

When we got to my aunt's house the police were there. I ran inside and scooped Kari up in my arms. A breath I hadn't realized I was holding released. Harry was right beside me looking at my baby cousin with concerned eyes. We sat there for a few hours. Chelle cooked dinner. After eating Harry drove me home in the rental car. He walked inside with me.

I turned around as soon as I entered the door, "Maybe you should go."

He stopped mid-step, "What's wrong?" I shook my head. "Justice what's wrong?"

I sighed and walked into the sitting room, "I'm so tired of the crazy fans and the threats. I thought it would get better, but it's been over two months and they're still going at it."  
Harry sat beside me, "You have to ignore them."

"That's just it Harry. I try, Lord knows I try to ignore them, but they refused to be ignored."

"What are you saying?" he worried.

I looked down, "I can't do this anymore."

"Justice," he started. I stood up shaking my head.

"No Harry, I can't. I'm not cut out for this. It's too much stress."

"But I love you," Harry stood as well making a step towards me. He gripped my chin and lifted so that I was looking in his eyes, "You can't tell me that you don't feel the same."

"I – I think you should leave," I said biting my tongue. He had admitted that he loved me. The one thing I had been wondering about for so long and he said, but I couldn't say it back. Not because I didn't want to, but because it would only make this harder.

"Justice," Harry's voice was pleading.

"They tried to hurt Kari, Harry!" I yelled, "My baby cousin who means the world to me. I've almost lost her before and I refuse to lose her at the hands of your fans."

"We'll get security and the police will find the driver," he rushed for a solution.

I shook my head and looked into his eyes, "You're just not worth it." It was silent. Harry released my chin and stepped back. All of the hurt showed on his face. I wanted to take it back, but I couldn't this had to be done. He had to let me go.

"Fine, but remember that I love you Justice." He turned sharply and left. As soon as the door closed I dropped to the floor. The tears were instantly streaming down my face.

Somehow I managed to drag myself upstairs before the rest of my family arrived. Without changing into more comfortable clothes I climbed underneath my covers. I balled up into the fetal position and let the sobs take over. This wasn't what I wanted. I didn't want to lose Harry, but my sanity was at stake. My life and the life of my family had been threatened many times. My grades weren't what they should be because I was always worried about the hurtful words and rumors. It was slowly driving me insane, but to lie to Harry was wrong I knew that. To look him in the eye and say that he wasn't worth it was something I didn't know that I could do. Yet I did it. How long would it last? I chuckled to myself in between my sobs; Happy New Years to me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Katie knew about the break-up before I got the chance to tell her. Apparently Harry had talked to Niall. She was sympathetic as I gathered my things to head back to UNA. The ride was silent. Katie didn't play the radio for fear of a One Direction song coming on and bringing me to tears.

When we parked in parking deck, I grabbed my bags and went straight to my dorm room. I just wanted to be alone. I needed time to wallow how I wanted. All electronic devices were turned off. No one could reach me and I wanted it that way.

After a few days I rejoined society. Classes started back up and I had to get out of the bed. I turned on my cell phone. There were several missed calls, voicemails, text messages, and emails. I started with the text messages. Most of them were from my mom and Katie. They were filled with concern. There was one from Liam.

**Liam: **Hello I know you may not want to talk now, but I am here for you if you need someone.

I smiled sadly as I locked my door heading to my first class of the day. Liam Payne had to be the nicest guy I knew. Once I got in the elevator I replied to his message from two days ago.

**Me: **Thanks tons. That means a lot.

**Liam: **You're welcome.

"Oh my gosh you're outside!" Katie squealed causing me to look up from my phone. She was wearing denim skinny jeans, black and gray stripped sweater, and black leather boots. Her hair was flat ironed and she had on eyeliner without glasses. "You like?" she asked spinning around.

I smiled, "I approve. You obviously underwent a major style change." I continued the walk to Bibb Graves hall.

Katie smiled as well, "Niall and I have a video chat scheduled for later on."

"Wow, seriously?" I was genuinely shocked. My days without outside communication had left out of the loop.

"I think he likes me as more than a friend. I can't wait until we become official." Katie was so busy thinking about Niall she didn't notice the sadness cross my face. When she looked at me her smile disappeared, "Oh I'm so sorry. It completely slipped my mind."

I shrugged, "It's been a week Katie. I'm okay. Maybe you'll be better at handling the fans than I was." I faked a smile and walked into the classroom. This was going to be a long day.

It was three weeks later and Katie barged into my room screaming. She was holding her laptop.

"The boys have an interview streaming," she announced clicking play on the video she had pulled up. It was an interview on a show I had never watched.

"So three-fifths of One Direction is taken, what about the other two?" the interviewer asked. Harry's face turned red.

"I'm still looking for the perfect fan," Liam answered winking at the camera.

The elderly and blonde interviewer nodded, "Now Valentine's Day will be here soon, do you all have any special plans? Harry?"

Harry looked down as Louis patted his arm sympathetically. Zayn looked over at him concerned. The interviewer was perplexed.

"Well Liam is going to buy me Nando's," Niall answered trying to end the awkward moment.

"Yes, we single lads will be out on the town," Liam agreed.

"I'll be joining," Harry added almost quietly. My heart raced as he looked up at the camera with sad eyes.

"Cut it off," I ordered Katie pulling my knees to my chest sitting in the gray chair. She looked at me and closed the lid.

"Maybe you should call him," Katie started her almost daily plea.

I shook my head, "No Katie. I can't." I grabbed my headphones, plugged them into my black laptop, and played my music. I made sure to stay away from all things One Direction. Katie nodded, pulled out her cell phone, and walked out of the room. I assumed she was tweeting or something.

** IHateJustice080: ** JayQuin94 you're a bitch. How dare you hurt Harry?

** StelomsShipper21: **I can't believe JayQuin94 and Harry_Styles are over L

** DoDaDee: **I bet JayQuin94 broke up with Harry_Styles because she didn't get famous.

** IShipSteloms: **I bet JayQuin94 and Harry_Styles are done b/c of you haters.

Two days later the last person I expected sent me a text message. I stared at my cell phone in disbelief.

**Louis: **You were supposed to move to London and keep me stocked with Starbucks.

**Me: **Lol maybe in another life.

**Louis: **No in this life. It'll happen.

His words were confusing. There was an obvious double meaning to them, but I had no idea what it was. Shrugging it off, I opened my laptop. Suddenly the urge to do a Twitcam hit. I logged onto the website and waited for viewers.

** JayQuin94: **Feeling like Twitcam /giue09bjrf

Slowly they came. When the count passed one hundred I knew it was time to talk. I cleared my throat.

"Hey guys," I started. "So it's been a crazy couple of weeks for me. A lot of things going on with school and stuff, but you don't care about that. You want to know why I broke up with Harry, so here it is. Him and I aren't together anymore because of you. The lies and threats were too much. Trying to run over my baby cousin was way too much. The stress was really getting me and I couldn't handle it anymore. My sanity is more important than pleasing all of you, so I broke two hearts and called it a quits. I wasn't in it for fame or money. I just wanted Harry. Not the hotty from 1D, just Harry." I sighed and shrugged, "But you win some and you lose some. I lost this one. Congratulations you get the boy." I ended the feed before anyone could comment. Unaware to my knowledge, in London Harry Styles had seen the whole thing.

The tweets, Tumblr blogs, and Facebook posts continued. There was still the share of girls who hated me. At first it was because I was with Harry and now it was because I wasn't with him. It was pretty confusing. It was a random Thursday and I didn't have classes. I sat on my bed with my laptop on my lap. Twitter was loading on my internet browser. The first tweet I saw was by someone I was sure that I wasn't following, which meant someone retweeted it.

** 1DMixerBelieber: **First we lost Payzer, then Jelena, and now Steloms! I'm losing hope in love.

Katie had retweeted it, probably trying to get me to see it. She was becoming more and more relentless. At the most random times she would barge in my room with some One Direction news. One day she went as far as to show me a video recorded by a fan who asked Harry if he missed me. He answered with yes and kept walking. I shrugged at her and walked away. The sooner Katie let go the better.

"Niall is a big bag of confusion," Katie huffed sitting down in one of the gray chairs. I looked at her questioningly, "He's sending mix signals. Sometimes it's like we're couple and sometimes it's like we're barely friends. Plus I haven't seen him since September."

"Maybe he likes to move slow," I offered.

Katie rolled her eyes, "Moving slow is two months max. We've known each other for eight!"

"You guys we're on a roll when we were in London," I remembered suddenly.

"I know and then nothing. I've wanted Niall James Horan for like ever, but I don't think he wants me."

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, "Calm down girl. You two will work it out."

"Maybe we'll become official next week it is Valentine 's Day," Katie was lost in thought.

"You won't see each other though." I pointed. Katie blushed and looked away.

"That's right," She stood up quickly and walked towards the door. "I have a two o'clock class." Just like that she was gone.

I spent the rest of the day doing homework. Around 5:30 I met up with Katie and Shardai for dinner. My Friday classes were cancelled so I stayed up late writing, listening to music, and tweeting. It was after three o'clock and sleep was taking over. I went to close my laptop when a name on my TL caught my attention.

** Harry_Styles: **We're so close, but so far away.

That night I went to sleep wondering about Harry Styles. I hadn't talked to him since we broke up and Valentine's Day was quickly approaching. We would have been an official couple for six months and four days. It had been on my mind all day.

Thursday of the next week after my ten o'clock class Katie barged into my room. She was dressed comfortably in black sweated pants and a red graphic long sleeve tee.

"Pack your clothes we're taking a road trip," she announced. Shardai was behind her in Alabama pajamas sweats and a white long sleeve. They were both wearing their black pea coats.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I stood up.

Shardai shrugged, "She won't say."

"Just pack," Katie ordered. I nodded grabbing my black duffel bag. I grabbed three outfits that matched my black suede boots. Katie stuffed my flat irons, comb, and brushes into my bag. Shardai grabbed my toothbrush and tooth paste. When I was packed, I grabbed my purse and we headed out of the door.

Katie got on the interstate heading north. After about four hours curiosity began to get the best of me from the backseat.

"Where are we going?" I asked for the second time that night.

Katie rolled her eyes, "It's going to be a long ride so just get comfortable." Three hours later and we were in Knoxville, Tennessee. Katie pulled into the drive-through of a Taco Bell.

"Welcome to Taco Bell order when you're ready," the voice from the intercom spoke.

Katie bit her lip, "Can I get a number three with a Mountain Dew?" She looked back at me and Shardai, "What do you want."

"Number six please," I answered.

"Just get me two tacos," Shardai answered.

Katie nodded, "I also need a number six with a Dr. Pepper and two hard shell tacos."

"Oh," I piped in, "and cinnamon twists."

Katie groaned, "With cinnamon twists." The price was announced and Katie pulled to the first window to pay. Once we got our food we continued the journey north. After eating sleep, began to creep in. I looked at the clock and it read seven o'clock. My cell phone read eight. I laid down on the backseat and closed my eyes hoping that I would wake up at our destination.

"Oh my gosh," Shardai gasped waking from my slumber. According to my cell phone I had been sleep for almost four hours.

"Where are we?" I asked in a groggy voice.

"Virginia," Shardai answered. My eyes widened as I looked out of the window.

"Where are we going?" I nearly yelled.

Katie gripped the steering wheel tight, "To see the Tyra Show," she answered. I stared at her. Tyra Bank's daytime talk show had been picked up by another station after years off air months ago. It was filmed in New York, but Katie was nowhere near being a fan.

"The Tyra Show," Shardai was excited. "Girl I would have packed cuter clothes if I had known that."

We drove until we reached West Virginia. There Katie allowed Shardai to drive as long as she followed the GPS. She was asleep as soon as she got in the passenger seat.

"Let's just turn around and go home," I urged Shardai, but she shook her head.

"This could be the best weekend ever," Shardai spoke optimistically. She continued to drive. I decided to go back to sleep. If I was trapped on a trip to New York, then I had to be well rested.

After twenty hours of driving we were finally in New York. It was eight AM. Katie was back behind the wheel and drove to the nearest hotel.

"My dad is going to kill me for using this card," she said as she charged a hotel room for us. We got on the elevator and rode up to the third floor. Our room was 325 and we found it immediately. Once inside I instantly plopped down on the closet bed.

"It's so good to be out of the car," Shardai sighed laying down beside me.

Katie opened her suitcase, "We can take an hour nap, get late breakfast possibly, and then the show films at noon." I rolled my eyes at her before closing them.

An hour passed quickly. Katie shook me awake. I groaned unhappily and dragged myself out of the bed. After a hot shower I felt refreshed. I chose my black skinny jeans, purple long sleeve thermal, multicolored tight-knit scarf, and boots. My hair was in a cute half-do. I had on silver earrings with the necklace Harry had given me for my birthday. I still wore it.

"Let's go," Katie wore an off white sweater dress, brown tights, and brown cowboy booties. The line for the Tyra Show wrapped around the block. It was free admission on a first come first serve basis. We managed to get in. Katie snatched three seats on the front row. We waited for about twenty minutes before the theme song started and Tyra Banks made her entrance.

"Hello," she greeted the studio audience. "Today we have a great Valentine's Day show. I'll tell what celebrity will be walking down the aisle soon, who has a tour coming up, and we have One Direction."

Katie and Shardai stiffened next to me. I had to control the range of emotions I was feeling. This was seriously a trap. I wanted to storm out of the studio, but I couldn't. So instead I watched as Liam, Louis, Zayn, Niall, and Harry made their way onto the stage.

A Q&A session came up and Katie jumped up and down to be noticed. When Tyra called on her I could see the guys eyes widened. Liam spotted me and smiled. Zayn gave a small wave which caused Harry to follow his gaze. My breath caught. There was still a spark in his eyes, but it quickly diminished as he looked away. Katie's questioned didn't touch my ears. All I know is Niall was the first one to answer and they shared a secret smile.

When it came time for them to perform I couldn't help, but feel like the song was being directed at me.

_People say we shouldn't be together._

_We're too young to know about forever._

_But I say they don't know what they're talk talk talking about._

_Cause this love is only getting longer._

_So I don't want to wait any longer. _

_I just want to tell the world that you're mine girl._

_They don't know about the things we do._

_They don't know about the I love you's._

_But I bet if they only knew they would just be jealous of us._

_They don't about the up all night._

_They don't know I've waited all my life._

_Just to find a love that feels this right._

_Baby they don't know about us._

Shardai leaned over, "Harry is doing serious staring," she informed me. Part of me wanted to shot her a glare, but the most dominate part turned to look at Harry. She was right. Harry was looking my way intensely. My cheeks grew hot and I looked down. What was I doing? I couldn't let myself go there.

Katie nudged me, "Oh my gosh it's like Niall is singing to me." She was on cloud nine. I realized she had her own reasons for making this trip.

_They don't know what we do best._

_That's between me and you our little secret._

After One Direction's performance the show was over. The audience began to file out of the studio. I was barely breathing as we made our way to the hotel. When we reached our room I sighed in relief.

"I'm going to get ice," Katie announced phone and ice bucket in hand. Shardai was sitting on the bed watching TV when there was a knock.

"What did you forget?" I asked pulling the door open. My breath caught, "Harry?"

He stood there in the dark gray blazer. A small smile was on his face. His eyes were expectant.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I miss you," Harry huffed. He watched my reaction. I bit my lip as the wall crumbled down.

"I miss you too," I admitted stepping into the hallway.

Harry grabbed my hands, "I don't like not being able to talk to you every day."

I looked down, "I don't either, but…"

He shook his head and lifted my chin, "I love you." That was it. All of the fight left me.

"I love you too," our lips touched. It was better than any of our past kisses. It felt great to be in his arms again. It felt right and safe.

Harry pulled away. He watched me carefully as he dug in his pocket. He pulled out a black box used for rings.

"Harry what?" I started, but he cut me off. He opened the box and inside was the ring. The one I had saw at the mall.

"If we're going to do this, then I want to know that you're not going to leave when it gets to hard again." Slowly he dropped down to one knee. The sound of the elevator door opening was heard.

"Holy mother of all that's Harry Styles," Katie's voice sounded.

"Holy fuck," Niall exclaimed beside her.

Harry looked up at me. "Justice, will you please become my wife?"

I bit my lip trying to hide the huge smile that threatened to spread across my face. I was too scared to speak so I simply nodded my head rapidly. Harry jumped up and wrapped me in his arms.

"Aw, you're engaged," Shardai cooed.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Harry said before kissing me. It was the perfect Valentine's Day. I couldn't help but smile. Nothing was missing in my life anymore. I didn't care about the tweets, posts, or blogs. None of it mattered, because they don't know about us.


End file.
